But I Don't Know How to Love Him
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: As a sex slave in mafia world, Tsuna has been mistreated and sexually abused. It makes him never knows what love is, don't know how to love or even to believe if it exists. What will he do when someone shows it to him? Maybe someone as gentle and kind like Yamamoto or Hibari can change his broken heart and save him from his master? 8027. 1827. G27. Ugetsu x Giotto. Yaoi. AU
1. How They First Met

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is currently unemployed and just suddenly got addicted with KHR fandom and the smexy yaoi of the characters.

Warning:

It's Yaoi **8027 (Yamamoto x Tsuna)** pairing and **1827 (Hibari x Tsuna)**, as in male x male loves each other or doing sex together. If this subject turns you off, then don't read. Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story since I don't think I do you any harms by uploading this story to the net.

**I changed this to rated T from M!**

* * *

**But I Don't Know How to Love Him ─ Chapter 1**

'**How They First Met'**

It was some fine night in Italy when a huge banquet was being held at the Vongola headquarters to celebrate the Vongola Famiglia's anniversary. In this grand and luxurious ceremonial banquet, almost all of the famous mafia families all over Italy attended this event. After all, the Vongola Famiglia, led by Giotto, the Vongola Primo, was one of the biggest and strongest mafia families in Italy. Not to mention how famous the family really was with its good reputations.

And in this ceremonial night, a young raven haired boy who happened to really like baseball sport and had a spiky hairstyle attended in this celebration too. His name was Yamamoto Takeshi, a fifteen years old middle-schooler in Japan with a usual and typical Japanese name. He's the little brother of the Vongola Family Rain Guardian, Asari Ugetsu. Yamamoto usually lived in Japan but he was invited or rather, he was obligated to be in the ceremonial banquet because he would be the successor of the Vongola Rain Guardian after his older brother.

Both of them were wearing an exquisite, highly fashionable, black suit, with a blue colored undershirt tucked neatly inside of their black pants which complimented their handsome features even more. On the left chest side of the tux, there's a Vongola Famiglia crest, its rims were all colored in luxurious deep gold and on the center of it, there was a symbol similar to a tear drop, which looked identical to the Rain Guardian's insignia.

"Whoa," exclaimed Yamamoto with so much awe as he moved his hazel colored eyes to scan around the room, he then added again, "Look at all these foods, Ugetsu-nii!" he shouted to his brother who was standing not far from him in so much energy, almost looked as though he had never seen such view in his life.

Looking at his energetic brother who was almost at the point of embarrassing himself by shouting out loud like that, Ugetsu smiled warmly to his little brother and chuckled out a little,

"Hahaha," he politely laughed at his little brother's antics, then he continued again, "Easy, Takeshi. There's enough food here, even for_ weeks._"

Yamamoto then replied, after giving his Cheshire cat grin to his brother,

"Ahahaha," the raven haired boy laughed freely to his brother, then he explained, still with his bright grin plastering on his handsome face, "I just can't help it! I'm so hungry I could die!"

This made the older man to sweat-drop a little. Even so, Ugetsu understood his little brother so much. He knew that Yamamoto was still growing and so on because the boy was still a young teenager. Surely, Takeshi needed all the energy he could have for his growth spurt. That's why the boy could really eat a lot. But saying he was so hungry he could die was a little bit exaggerating.

The first Rain Guardian then replied,

"Maa~ maa~, don't talk like I never feed you." he smiled to his childish little brother, then after he looked at his wristwatch to see the time, he continued to say, "I need to take care some things, alright? You go and enjoy the banquet."

Such statement made Yamamoto to vigorously pump his fist in the air in a very energetic move before he then paced up his speed to delve around the tasty-looking cuisine as though he looked like a hungry peasant. After watching his little brother away, Ugetsu went out to the nearest entrance.

As Yamamoto wandering around the banquet, he could see a lot of people dressed in fancy dresses or suits. Mostly, the people who were around the banquet were from the mafia family or famous barons and baroness who have powers over the country. But that was something that Yamamoto could care less about. In fact, the oblivious sport loving teen didn't really seem to care about it. All that he cared right now was the delicious foods, cakes, fruits and the other stuffs that made him practically drooled over.

He also looked around to search his favorite beverage too which was milk. It's too bad that he couldn't find any sign of it in this entire room. He could only find fruit juices, wines, or some drinks that he's just too oblivious to notice. Knowing that there's no milk in the party, Yamamoto felt a little bit frown on his face. He was, after all, quite disappointed to not be able to drink his favorite one. Well, whatever, he would surely get his brother to buy him some milk before he came home to his house.

"Whoa," the raven haired boy stared in so much amazement, then he said as if he was thinking out loud, "I wonder what I should have first?"

Takeshi gasped in a little bit surprised manner when he looked at the mouthwatering cuisine in front of him. It was just too much for him to even choose. Heck, he didn't even know which one that he should try first. Should he try the cheesecakes, salads, pastas, steaks, or even sushi? He couldn't pinpoint it. There's just so much variety of tasty-looking cuisine that it made him hard to pick one. He definitely looked like a little child who was confused to choose which flavor of ice cream he would take because it all tasted equally good as well.

"Fatty Tuna seems nice! I love Tuna! But, steaks looks so good too~" said the baseball loving teen merrily to himself as if he was thinking out loud , with his eyes glazing in so much anticipation and wondrous feelings, still couldn't decide which food that he should get first.

"This is bad! I couldn't choose which one I should have first!" he continued with so much happiness voiced in his tone, then as if he had said something so incredibly funny, Yamamoto decided to laugh carefreely, "Ahahahahaha! I really can't pick which one!"

He was not crazy, was he? Why did he laugh out loud on his own, then? Maybe he's just a little bit hyped-up because of the amazing sight in front of him? Or maybe he's just... a little bit... nuts? Yamamoto surely acted like a distressed lonely and autistic child who had the world of his own. The weird thing was, he really couldn't stop smiling to himself. Oh no, would someone wanted a handsome but crazy boyfriend?

After waiting for a while, Yamamoto decided to go for the sushi. After all, he really liked a Tuna sushi. He walked a little bit till he arrived at the sushi section while he's still smiling happily to himself which made quite some amount of girls threw a questioning look to him.

And that's when he saw him for the first time.

Standing not far from the sushi section, located near the fruit and cakes section, Yamamoto could see a small boy with a slightly pale features on his skin and a naturally designed brown colored gravity defying spiky hair. The sad-looking boy was wearing a white, perfectly stainless ivory dress shirt, with a little bit of creased and ruffled on the torso part and the bottom part of it was not tucked inside of his pants. In fact, its bottom was set loosely, covering the hem of his pants and a slight part of his crotch.

He was also wearing a pair of dark and black colored pants that made a huge contrast to his slightly pale skin. And, on his neck? There's this weird looking metallic bangle on his neck which kind of looked like a collar, like one that pets would usually wear to mark his master's possessions.

The boy was also a little bit too thin for a boy of his age and kind of looked like a shorty too. But something that really caught Yamamoto's attention was not the cute looking face of the boy or how sexy his bubble butt to be looked at, complimented by his tight black pants. One that really caught Yamamoto's attention was the sad and gloomy expression of the boy. He wondered it deeply inside of his thoughts.

'How could someone who looks so cute from the outside look like he is so sad and depressed? Seriously, it's such a huge waste to his adorable face.' wondered the raven haired boy to his mind, slightly pouting and curious at the fact that the boy looked all so depressed.

And that's when Yamamoto finally noticed that the depressed brunette was actually having a huge argumentation with one of the girls near the section. He could hear the brunette was saying or rather, he was stuttering miserably yet also apologetically,

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry, miss... I'm so terribly sorry... P-p-please f-forgive me... I-I-I didn't... do that on p-p-purpose..." The boy bowed his head down to the said miss, showing a gesture that he's truly sorry of what he had just done to the lady.

Then, the girl scoffed in huge annoyance and said,

"Sorry just won't cut it! You've ruined my dress!" exclaimed the girl in a terribly menacing manner.

The girl was actually wearing a very sexy V-lined black dress that seemed so daring to anyone to behold. Yet, unfortunately, it's almost a shame that she was a 'late-bloomer'. And of course, there's no point of wearing such dress when she barely had boobies. She had a blond hair which was ultimately complimenting her looks even more.

On that dress, Yamamoto could see a little bit wet stain on it. Supposedly, the boy probably accidentally threw his drink and made a mess on the girl's beautiful dress. The mess had spilled to all over the place of the dress' fronts, making irregular patchy wet stains. Thank god she was wearing black, so that the stain wasn't really shown.

Feeling guilty and pretty much afraid because of it, the brunette then apologized,

"I-I-I a-a-am truly s-s-sorry, miss. P-p-please... I'll do anything... J-j-just please... forgive me for th-th-that..." stuttered the young brunette, with his eyes widened in slight fear and his voice was about to reach the point of breaking apart to unrecognizable pieces.

The girl then snapped,

"I told you, sorry alone won't cut it! Did you know how much it cost for this dress? I don't think you'll be able to ever repay it even if you work your whole life!"

She glared daggers at the dejected looking brunette which was making the said boy to move back a little and cringed in fears. Then, the lady continued again,

"You're just... a lowlife..." shouted the girl with so many venom in her words, with a superior regal looks on her face which made quite some amount of people looking at their direction.

But the girl just wouldn't stop on that. Looking as pissed as if someone had pissed on her drink, she grabbed her drink quickly and moved it abruptly to throw the wine at the bowing brunette who was standing in front of her. The entire banquet was actually pretty shocked too, looking at the incident and judging from a lot of 'Ooh' that's coming from the entire room. Thankfully, before the rich looking girl continued, she was being surprised by a sudden grasp on her hand, stopping her from spilling the drink all over the boy!

And there she could see him for the first time. There stand a raven haired boy who was wearing an exquisite looking black suit with a violet undershirt on his body. The bottom of his undershirt was tucked to the inside of his dark black pants that fitted perfectly and complimenting his looks even more.

Furthermore, just like Yamamoto's suit was, the raven haired boy actually had a Vongola's crest on his left side of his chest. The crest was just like Yamamoto's was but the only different thing that kind of different was not a tear drop symbol that adorned on the center of it. In fact, it was a cloud-like symbol.

Wearing such suit, he was, after all, the one and only, Hibari Kyoya. He's the Vongola Cloud Guardian soon-to-be successor. And, he really hated crowding. That's probably the reason why he helped the sad-looking brunette from the menacing teen and the crowd near her.

With his death glare was wide open for the girl to watch, he then said,

"I won't tolerate this." said the raven haired boy in a monotonous voice tone. But even so, his words seemed to contain a lot of threat, definitely saying that he really shouldn't be underestimated.

It made the girl squirmed back a little and most probably would wet her panties in fears. The scared girl then said,

"I-I-I'm so v-v-very sorry!" pleaded the girl with a slight fear on her voice tone. She was literally trembling in fears when Hibari voiced out so much threat on his words.

Oh, how she really wished to just run away from her position like this. Because, clearly, being held by Hibari's hand like this, slightly feeling the strong grip on her wrist, was not really helping at all. She knew that it would only take her a moment before she would then crying her eyes off, wet her panties in fears and running away like a scaredy cat anywhere but near the said raven haired boy.

After looking at such pathetic view in front of him, Hibari decided to let her go. And, it was right for him. Just when he released his tight grip, the girl coincidentally ran away as far as she could as though her ass was on fire. The soon-to-be guardian could also feel the urge to kick the girl's ass but he didn't do so because he knew that it was inappropriate. Not only that, he was also stunned by a sudden movement not far from him. Looking at his peripheral view, he could see that the brunette was bowing his head to him in a thankful but also apologetic manner, The brunette then said,

"Sorry! I'm so very sorry, sir! I didn't mean to─" but not even be able to finish his sentence, he was then cut off by the silent raven haired guardian,

"You said too much '_sorry_'. It's annoying." replied Hibari to the apologetic teen. He shrugged his shoulder in regards to the boy's apology and then he smirked a little,

But this, was again replied by the poor-looking brunette,

"S-s-sorry for that..." his apology made the figure in front of him to slightly squint his sharp onyx eyes. This made the brunette to realize his mistake which made him to bow his head frantically in apologetic manner.

This was then replied by Hibari,

"Hn. I'm Kyoya," said the raven haired boy simply to the whimpering brunette, then after he calculated the brunette's expression for a while, he added again,

"Hibari Kyoya," he said his full name to make the brunette cope his name well, then he raised his eyebrows in questioning gesture and asked, "You?"

Having been addressed like that, the brunette was actually pretty much shocked about it. He had never been treated so kindly and so equally like that, especially to even be asked his own name. That's why it made the poor boy to widen his eyes in a very surprised fashion. The shocked boy then said,

"M-m-me?" asked the brunette to confirm of what he had just heard from the raven haired boy. He then explained again, with his eyes averted to his side and slightly dejected looking frown,

"U-u-usually my m-m-master calls me a s-s-slave... or... a lowlife... umm... sometimes something like trash or a... s-s-slut... b-b-but... ummm... I... It's up to you, sir, call me whichever you─" again, not even be able to finish his sentence, he was then cut off again by Hibari.

"I didn't ask you for that. I asked you _your name_, didn't I?" said the raven haired guardian to the shocked brunette. This made the brunette to blush a little in an embarrassed manner. Surely, he had never been treated so humane like this by a person.

The brunette then answered sheepishly,

"Ts-Ts-Tsuna... My name is Ts-Ts-Tsunayoshi..." said the slave to the asking teen.

So, that's why the brunette was all looking so depressed and sad. That's why he was underestimated and mistreated by the rich girl just now. He was a slave and he had a master who owned him too. Presumably, his status as a slave was the reason that made his body to be so thin and skinny like that. He really was such a poor boy having to experience a life of a slave in this very young age.

Hibari then replied,

"Hn. Tsunayoshi, the little animal." said the raven haired guardian with a slight amusing voice tone on the last part of his sentence. After that, Hibari decided to take his leave and left Tsuna all alone to continue his previous activity.

The taller boy didn't bother to say something like goodbye or what to the startled brunette. It really seemed like the aloof boy really liked privacy and solitude on his own. It's a rather weird to see such boy volunteered to help a slave like Tsuna. That's why, Tsuna felt a little bit happy and amused being treated so kindly like that by the soon-to-be Cloud Guardian.

Speaking of a soon-to-be guardian, Yamamoto who watched the whole incident from a far was actually intrigued by the scene, especially to the small boy whom he also thought was quite cute and adorable.

The baseball lover then decided to walk closely to the frowning brunette. After he walked for a while, with his face was still smiling oh-so-brightly, Yamamoto was finally standing behind the collar-wearing boy. At the moment, the milk-loving teen didn't know about the fact that the brunette in front of him was actually a slave and a property of someone. He thought that the metallic collar was just a weird sense of fashion that the boy had.

Yamamoto raised his hand in a quick movement, then he gently patted the brunette's shoulder with his tan and calloused hand. This made the brunette to be so startled. Instinctively, Tsuna turned his head and body back to see at the mysterious person who touched his shoulder deeply before. And that's how they first met with each other.

Takeshi then said,

"Hello! " he greeted the brunette boy energetically, then he said again, "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! You can call me Yamamoto or Takeshi! It's all up to you. Well, how about you?"

Feeling surprised by the sudden touch on his shoulder, Tsuna decided to move back a little and put some healthy distance in between them. After all, the boy was actually suffering from a traumatic experience due to the slavery and the abuses. That's why Tsuna always tried to raise his walls and put his guard up.

Tsuna moved his eyes to scan Yamamoto up and down with his hazelnut eyes, trying so hard to analytically see what the stranger's intention. Then, knowing that the smaller teen didn't bother to answer his question, the baseball jock then said again,

"Ahh? You don't want to answer my question? Why? Ohh! You do have a name, right?" asked the baseball lover to the silent teen in front of him. He smiled out his best Yamamoto Takeshi grin that would easily kill any fangirls with just a single shot, then he said it again,

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Maybe you're too hungry to talk? I know I do it like that too when I'm so hungry!" explained the baseball jock to the speechless teen in front of him.

After he smiled for a while, Yamamoto decided to continue again,

"Hey! There's this tasty-looking cheesecake that way near the sushi section! Do you want to try it? I really think we should!" asked the milk-loving teen to Tsuna, which was again, kind of a little bit ignored by the brunette.

But then, Tsuna replied with a simple shook of his head,

"I'm sorry... I can't... I... Umm... I..." he averted his gaze inadvertently, looking away from the kind and gentle swordsman in front of him, then he bowed his head again in apologetic manner.

Yamamoto then retaliated,

"Ahahahaha," he laughed freely to the brunette's antics, then he added again, with his warm smile was still pestering on his face,

"Smile! You need to smile when you're in a party, right? We can go together! I'll accompany you!" he paused for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows a little, then Yamamoto decided to say again,

"Umm... what's your name again?"

This time, since he didn't want to make a same mistake like with Hibari, the brunette then replied,

"I... Umm... M-m-y name i-i-is... Ts-Tsuna... It's Tsunayoshi b-b-but you can call me Ts-Tsuna..."

Yamamoto then grinned out his bright and wide grin, the taller boy then said it again,

"Awesome then! Let's go and have a feast, Tsuna!" said the baseball lover to his friend.

He moved his hand and put a firm grip on the brunette's wrist, giving only enough pressure on the small wrist on his hand, and he dragged Tsuna to go to the cake section with him.

But then, Tsuna replied with a simple answer,

"I... I... Can't... No... I really really can't... t-t-take this anymore..."

But before Yamamoto could reply a single thing, suddenly the brunette boy lost his balance and fell down to the floor, as though he was fainted. Just when he saw that Tsuna was falling down, Yamamoto gracefully held the boy with his arms, giving a simple hug to the weak brunette and avoided him from hitting the marble floor.

Feeling confused of what had just happened, Yamamoto decided to ask the brunette.

"H-h-hey! What's happened to you, Tsuna? Hold it together!" said the baseball lover to the fainted brunette on his arms.

Yamamoto didn't really need to guess that long though. Just when he touched the small body on his arms, he knew what was happening already. The brunette's body temperature was hot, like the boy was on fire. Beads of sweat were falling down from his forehead and his adorable face. The boy even looked like he had a difficulty in breathing, judging from his labored breathing. His heartbeat was fast and it really seemed that the boy really caught a huge fever because his temperature kept rising for a minute or so. He concluded that the boy was sick. Like terribly sick.

Yamamoto then said it again,

"D-d-did you catch a cold, Tsuna? Are you hurt? You should rest for a while." suggested the baseball jock to the sick-looking teen in front of him.

Having been hugged and cared so closely like this, Tsuna couldn't help but to reject it. It's not like he had a boundary issue. It's just that he just couldn't stand it being too cared like that. As a slave, he wasn't used to being treated so well or be cared for. That's why, he struggled until Takeshi released the snake grip on his hands.

"I-I-I c-c-can't... my master will... he will..." not even be able to finish his sentence, Yamamoto then said it firmly,

"Master? What are you talking about? Either way, you're not going anywhere without me. In fact, you're going to go home with me." said the raven haired boy sternly to the brunette as he tightened his huge arms and embraced the brunette in front of him even tighter.

It's too bad that Tsuna misinterpreted the stern voice tone and Yamamoto's tight grasp. This time, he was shaking and trembling in fear after he heard that 'he's not going to go anywhere without Yamamoto' or how Yamamoto would take him home. His locked and traumatic memories as a sex slave suddenly resurfaced to his mind and it made him whimpered in total fears, with his eyes widened almost like a saucer.

"P-p-please...! D-d-don't hurt me, sir! I'm begging you! I...I... I'll _suck your dick_! J-j-just please, don't hurt me..." pleaded the slave to the kind and gentle Yamamoto.

Such statement made Yamamoto to widen his eyes in surprised manner. He didn't know what had been happened to the boy that made him talking a nonsense thing like this. It just couldn't be helped though. Living as a sex slave was never easy for Tsuna. He would usually get beaten up so harshly by his masters whenever he refused to do things that he wouldn't want to. That's why, he unintentionally said that he would suck Yamamoto's dick just to avoid being hurt by the raven haired boy.

Yamamoto then replied,

"No! You don't need to do that! No one's going to hurt you, Tsuna! Your master is not here! And, I certainly am not going to hurt you or even sexually molest you. You've got to believe me. I'm not the same like the people who hurt you from before. I'm different, alright?"

But before the sick-looking boy even replied, it would seem that Tsuna was too weak to even answer the question. The smaller teen was now fainted unconscious on Yamamoto's chest. As for Takeshi? He was rather surprised by his older brother, Asari Ugetsu, who happened to have finished to do his errands.

Looking at his brother, Yamamoto then said,

"Ugetsu-nii! I need to go home fast, now! I need to take him to our house. Just anywhere from his master!"

However, such statement was kind of a little bit off for him. Surprised of what his little brother just said, Ugetsu then replied,

"Takeshi? Taking him to our house? You can't! You're still too young to be picking up boys and do sex!" scolded the older man, out of the blue. It's a little bit off the case but Yamamoto and his brother, Ugetsu, were famous in being all so oblivious.

This time, it made Yamamoto to be startled by such statement, as well as a huge blush was formed on his face.

"Ugetsu-nii! I'm not getting him laid or what! He's not feeling so well, right now! And I think it must be because of the fever!"

This made his brother to laugh out loud and said,

"Maa~ maa~, I'm just kidding, Takeshi. You know that I like teasing you like that. So, who's the lucky boy on your chest?"

But, Asari didn't need to wait that long though. He moved closer and looked at Tsuna's face who was buried on Yamamoto's firm chest. And that's when he recognized the boy! The first Rain Guardian then said,

"Him? Oh no, Giotto won't be very pleased about this."

─To Be Continued─

* * *

Author's Note:

**OMG! Why would Giotto be very displeased! I'll tell you on the next chapter! By the way, do you want it to be G27? Or maybe some 802718? Yum! Perverted ideas are brewing!**

**New story from me! Oh yeah! I just love Slave and Master fic! If you do interested with the story, do tell me on your review, yeah? I'll try to update sooner if this story is popular! I love updating popular stories!**

**By the way, any guess / suggestion who Tsuna's master should be?**


	2. The Truth About Giotto

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is currently unemployed and just suddenly got addicted with KHR fandom and the smexy yaoi of the characters.

* * *

**But I Don't Know How to Love Him ─ Chapter 2**

'**The Truth About Giotto'**

It was raining gently outside, making soft but audible relaxing sounds from the drizzling water as the drop of waters was echoing from outside of the window, slowly but gradually turned louder and increasing. Beads of water started to fall progressively more, washing all of the impurities.

And, there he was.

The brunette with a tired-looking face plastering on his expression, was sleeping peacefully on a bed, faced upward, with his back was pressing the soft cushion of the warm and fuzzy king-sized bed.

His head was laid gently on the white-colored pillow with the back of his spiky gravity-defying hair pressed the fabric of the pillow closely. Both of his hands were also put lightly to the side of his body in a very peaceful way and his breathing was calm and well-paced. It seemed that the little teen was somehow safe and sound.

Sitting on the bed not far from the sleeping brunette, Asari Ugetsu was talking to his little brother, trying to soothe and calm the anxious teen.

After he examined Tsuna for a while, he threw his glance to face his little brother. He then said,

"He's all well now. Just a little bit tired due to overexertion but he is all safe and sound. His fever has already gone and the bruises on his body will soon fade away." he smiled caringly to his little brother, which made Yamamoto to feel relieved about the brunette's condition and then he continued,

"You need not to worry about him, Takeshi. He just needs a little rest."

It made him sighed out in a huge relief as he rubbed his chest slowly. He's so thankful to see that the young brunette was now safe and sound.

"Thank goodness he's safe..." Takeshi whispered it in a grateful manner after he sighed out a small breath in relief.

He didn't know why but he really cared for Tsuna, even though the teen was just a total stranger to him whom he just met a couple hours ago. Feeling like he couldn't bottle up his feelings anymore, the baseball lover then asked,

"How could someone do such things to him...?" he stated it to his brother poignantly as if he was thinking out loud, almost like a soft whisper.

Knowing that his little brother was talking to him, Ugetsu decided to reply,

"There are things that are so dark and harmful in the mafia world, Takeshi, one that we still don't know about it. Assassinations, kidnapping, human trafficking or people treated as an abused slave by their masters are definitely common in the mafia world." he said it with a concerned voice tone to his little brother while his mind was wandering away, thinking about the harsh life that Tsuna had gone through.

His eyes were slightly filled with murky feelings as its iris turned darker than it had already been, before he continued again,

"It's not a safe world here. That's why I told Dad to take you to Japan so that you can live a peaceful life there." he explained it a little in order to answer Takeshi's previous question.

Ugetsu shifted his leg a little, trying to make his position more comfortable than before. Then, he decided to explain it again to his little brother, still looking at the hazel colored eyes in front of him.

"I even told Dad to change our family name in order to protect you from such threats. He picked _Yamamoto _as a new family name while I kept our old one, so that the people who are after me won't be targeting you because of our blood relation."

After he explained the reason why Takeshi's family name was different with him even though he was his blood-related brother, the first Rain Guardian somehow looked like he was trailing off in his imaginations.

But then, the baseball lover only smiled wholeheartedly to his brother, giving his adorable happy grin that could brighten the darkest night possible and he said,

"Let's look at the bright side, Ugetsu-nii! At least, Tsuna is safe and sound! It's not like his master could come here and hurt him again, right?"

Seeing that his little brother even cheered him up, Ugetsu couldn't help but to smile and chuckle out a lighthearted laugh to his smiling little brother. The Rain Guardian then said,

"Hahaha," he chuckled gracefully for a while, then he continued, "You're right about that. I should just look at the bright side, yeah?"

After saying that, Ugetsu looked at his wristwatch, one that he used to look at the time when he's at the banquet. Knowing that it's already quite late for both of them to stay awake, he then decided to end the day.

The older guardian then said,

"It's already this late, Takeshi. You need to go to sleep." said the first Rain Guardian to his little brother.

He stood up from the bed where Tsuna was sleeping soundlessly, stretching his overtaxed muscle a little, relieving the tiredness on his body. Before he got up from the bed, he gave a small pat on Takeshi's hair, ensuring him that it would all be alright. Then, he walked gracefully to the entrance door, located on the opposite side of the huge bed.

Yamamoto then said,

"Good night, Ugetsu-nii!" he chirped it out with a happy voice tone and a happy-go-lucky smile on his handsome face.

The raven haired guardian decided to turn his head back, giving a slow and graceful 180 degree turn on his heel, then he looked at little brother and said,

"Aren't you coming with me?" he asked with a questioning voice tone and a slightly raised eyebrow to show a questioning gesture to his little brother.

It seemed the music-loving guy was kind of startled to see that his little brother wasn't following him. He thought that Yamamoto was supposed to come with him to the outside of this room.

But then, Yamamoto only replied simply,

"Eh? Nope. I'm going to sleep with him."

Sleep with him? How could such statement sound so incredibly wrong?

Hearing such statement from his little brother Ugetsu then said,

"Sleep with him? No, you're not. You're not going to sleep with him." ordered the first Rain Guardian with a slightly demanding voice tone.

This made Yamamoto's eyes to widen in total shock as he then said,

"Why? But, this is my room, Ugetsu-nii! Where should I sleep then? I don't want to sleep in the guest room!" he protested to his older brother, trying so hard to convince Ugetsu that he really didn't want to sleep other than in his room.

Or maybe he didn't want to sleep other than with the vulnerable and ravishable uke like Tsuna? Could it be... he wanted to molest Tsuna when the boy was fast asleep? Would he be the type that would do such a low trick like that? As long as he didn't get caught, wouldn't it supposedly fine?

He didn't need to wait that long though since Ugetsu then retaliated, still being oh-so-protective to his little brother.

"No, not guest room. It's a little bit occupied right now." he explained it to his little brother matter-of-factly, which then made Yamamoto to vigorously pump his fist in the air in an energetic manner.

After that, the merry-looking Yamamoto decided to say,

"Yosh! Then, it's settled! I'm going to sleep with him!"

It really seemed like Yamamoto was going to sleep with Tsuna, as in molesting and groping the sleeping brunette rather than to literally sleep with him. This was then replied by Ugetsu,

"Not so fast, Takeshi. You can sleep in my room. We're brothers anyway."

He lifted his hand and raised it along, beckoning Yamamoto to come with him. But then, the baseball jock only replied it with a very innocent expression and angelic voice tone.

"Eeeehh? Why should I?"

It was rather weird how he looked oh-so-innocent for something that was not really innocent. This made Ugetsu to sweat-drop a little down on his forehead. He then replied again to his little brother,

"Because I don't want you to grope him when he's asleep." he stated it bluntly with a monotonous voice tone, which made Yamamoto to be surprised in so many levels.

It was almost like a low blow to him. Surely, he didn't expect that his brother would conclude it like that about him. With his eyes widened in pure shock, making a priceless surprised look on his handsome face, Yamamoto then retaliated,

"Grope him?! Cruel! That's so cruel, Ugetsu-nii! I'm not going to do something that low!" he protested that to his brother because he knew that he wouldn't do something like that.

Or would he?

This time, Ugetsu was still firm on his previous statement. Knowing that his little brother was still trying to convince him the other way, the first Rain Guardian decided to say,

"Really? Weren't you staring at his butt all the time when we brought him home?"

Oh no, so Takeshi was staring at Tsuna's bubble butt all the time! No wonder Ugetsu was trying so hard to not make him on the same room alone with the pitiful uke. He could only wonder what Yamamoto would do when the brunette was so vulnerable like that!

But then, Yamamoto protested such incredulous statement,

"It was not all the time! I just stared at _his bubble butt_ once!"

Seriously, Baka-moto? Didn't he just admit that he stared at Tsuna's bottom? Heck, the boy even mentioned it as 'bubble butt' and not just 'his ass' or something! Of course, it made Ugetsu to be so startled by such fact!

The music-loving guardian then replied, with his onyx eyes widened almost like a flying saucer,

"Wh-wh-what did you just say?! His b-b-bubble butt?! Y-y-you pervert! You're so coming with me, Takeshi!"

And with that, the last sentence was final. Of course, Yamamoto couldn't do anything to defy his brother, after all, he respected Ugetsu so much. It's too bad for him though. He really wanted to sleep and comfort Tsuna with his warm even though he really wouldn't sexually molest the ravishable uke. But it's too bad that he was to sleep with his brother on Ugetsu's room upstairs. It was all his fault though. He really shouldn't have implied Tsuna's ass as 'bubble butt'.

* * *

It didn't need that long time until the peaceful night was then replaced by the beautiful shine of the bright sun in the morning. The morning had broken when the brunette was finally wide awake. It was probably around 8 AM now when Tsunayoshi just woke up from his quite a peaceful slumber. He snapped open his eyes in a quick movement, right after his brain just processed of what was happening to him.

'W-w-where am I...?' wondered the small brunette in his mind, slightly nervous because he didn't know where he was.

He then thought again,

'I think... I fainted at the ceremonial banquet and someone must have brought me here...'

Just when he hadn't finished arranging his thoughts, the brunette could feel a slight movement near him!

Now, wait a minute. He was supposed to sleep alone, right? Then, why the hell he could feel someone was moving near him? Scratch that. It's not just moving near him. It's more like hugging and cuddling him into a tight embrace as if he was a bolster or a love pillow! Or as though he was spooning but without the sex thingy.

Noticing that someone was hugging him and pulling him into a tight hug, Tsuna tried to use his mind and logic. His first instinct was to run away and struggled from the hug but he didn't do so.

In fact, his bleary eyes just stayed unwarily and stared at the handsome-like figure near him. Not only that, the reason why he didn't try to struggle away from the hug was because there's this warm and comfortable feeling that he could feel from such romantic and intimate cuddle. After a moment of waiting, his brain could now process the whole thing. He finally noticed who the person was!

'He's... Isn't he the one who was all so friendly to me at the party? Was he the one that brought me here?' thought Tsuna in his mind.

And, there he could see the person who was hugging him all so tightly was Yamamoto Takeshi!

Now, wait a minute! Why the hell did Yamamoto get into a position like this? Sleeping on the same bed with Tsuna and cuddling with him oh-so-romantically? Wasn't he supposed to sleep in Ugetsu's room? How did he end up here? He must have sneaked to his own room and decided to sleep with Tsuna!

Knowing how awkward their position really was, Tsuna knew that he should talk to the hugging Yamamoto. But, would he wake Takeshi up? Or he would just have to wait until the raven haired boy wake up?

"Umm... Err... Sir... I... Umm... I..." Tsuna stuttered miserably, still unsure of what he should do.

Tsuna slightly intertwined his fingers to Takeshi's hands, wishing that the sleeping baseball jock would just awake with his shy touch. But, it's too bad that it brought another effect to Takeshi! Suddenly, the raven haired boy snapped open his eyes wide open!

Seeing that the young sportsman was looking at him oh-so-closely, with his hot breaths were showered down near his cheek, Tsuna felt quite self-conscious of it. He then said,

"Err... G-g-good... umm... m-m-morning..." he said it with a slight blush pestering on his face.

But then, out of the blue, Takeshi just pulled him into even tighter hug as he nuzzled his face to Tsuna's neck, making the said brunette's heart to pace up a little from the sudden closeness. Not to mention how the hot breaths that were showering down right on his neck just made him even more embarrassed, nervous and blushed heavily.

It seemed Yamamoto decided to sleep again. He closed his eyes again as he shifted his body a little, trying to get comfortable with his position and with his 'new living pillow' near him. The raven haired boy then mumbled,

"Mmmhh... five more minutes..."

He pulled the confused brunette to his tight embrace while he leaned his face and put it gently on Tsuna's neck, appreciatively sniffing the boy with his nostrils as he tried to go to the La-La land again.

This made Tsuna to be so confused, he then said,

"Ehh? F-f-five more minutes? S-s-sure... T-t-take as much t-t-time as you like... s-s-sir..." he let the sleeping jock to crush his body with the snake-hold embrace as the deep blush on his cheeks was all growing so insanely, making him looked like a steamed shrimp.

Of course, the brunette was so embarrassed being hugged intimately like this. He couldn't help but to feel slightly happy when he was being held like this by Yamamoto. Surely, this was something that Tsuna never experienced from before. It was so warm and comfortable. He couldn't pinpoint it but he felt like he was really needed and cared.

Hearing that Tsuna was talking to him, Takeshi suddenly snapped his hazel eyes open again! He locked his sharp amber colored eyes to the brunette's brown eyes, noticing that he was hugging on something and then he mumbled to himself,

"Ahh? A hugging pillow? Nice. Did Ugetsu-nii buy this for my birthday? But, my birthday is on April. The pillow looks so real though. It's nice, huggable and so warm. I think I love it."

Because he was still half-asleep, his mind couldn't really process of what was surrounding him. That's why he mistook Tsuna as a hugging pillow. He didn't even notice that Tsuna's heart was beating so fast, almost seemed like it could go out from his chest cavity.

Feeling extremely nervous and unsure of what to do, the brunette replied,

"Ehh? T-t-thank you...?"

Supposedly, Tsuna thought that he should thank Yamamoto because he was complimented as 'nice, huggable, and warm'. That's why he thanked Takeshi for that. He probably didn't realize that Yamamoto was talking to himself.

That was until...

"The hugging pillow is so real... It almost feels like a real person... Hmm... It definitely feels like it..."

Yamamoto was still hugging at his 'hugging pillow' but because he was curious of why the love pillow could feel like it was like a real human, he decided to move his hand in order to feel it up. He moved his hand from a top of Tsuna's chest in appreciative way, testing the whole inch of Tsuna's body.

Then, he swept his hand passed Tsuna's stomach, feeling the slender body that the brunette had. Convinced even more, Takeshi wandered his hand down to Tsuna's hips, moving it down and down... Until it reached oh-so-dangerously close to...

"Ehh? What's this? Is this... a penis? They even make it real? Wait... it's getting bigger?"

Suddenly, the door of his room was opened by a quick rush, followed by a voice.

"Takeshi, are you there?"

It was his brother, Asari Ugetsu. He probably searched for his missing little brother. He thought that Yamamoto was supposedly still fast asleep besides him. Surely, this would really catch him off guard. He didn't notice it at first, not until his brain started to function.

And, there he could see it...

Takeshi was hugging and cuddling with Tsuna in a rather intimate way while his hand was groping on Tsuna's crotch! Not only that, he could see that Yamamoto was intensely feeling Tsuna's crotch up, in a rather repetitive ways, with his hand!

Busted. Yamamoto was so damn busted. He was caught by his brother when he's touching and feeling Tsuna's crotch up. It was a misunderstanding though. It's not like Takeshi molested the little brunette. He thought that Tsuna was a real hugging pillow. And, he really unintentionally wandered his hand to test his new hugging pillow and he ended up touching, or more appropriately speaking, groping on Tsuna's crotch!

Ugetsu's response was only...

"What are you doing, Takeshi!"

Hearing a sudden scolding word from his brother, it definitely brought him back to reality. He snapped his eyes wide open and jerked all his body backward, releasing his tight hug and making an effective distance in between them. He abruptly drew all his body back with a quick force and it made him to fall off from his bed.

"Oww! oww! oww! It hurts!" groaned the baseball jock with a slightly winced-up-in-pain face.

But before Takeshi could process even further or even to stand up from the floor, Ugetsu decided to say again,

"I can't believe it! You said that you wouldn't do such a low thing as groping him up! And, just now, I saw you feeling his crotch up and rubbing it with your hand! What were you thinking?"

The first Rain Guardian scolded his little brother in a rather hard way. It wasn't really Takeshi's fault though. He didn't even realize he's touching Tsuna while he's asleep!

After he stood up from the floor and quickly threw his hands up and put it all five in front of him, as if showing a gesture that he's innocent, Yamamoto then replied,

"No! No! No! You got it all wrong Ugetsu-nii! I didn't touch his penis on purpose!"

Ugetsu widened his eyes in a surprised manner and said,

"You pervert! You can't touch other people's penis just like that!"

After Yamamoto's forceful drawback, Tsuna also got up from the bed quickly and sat gently. And, before the tense moment in between them got even stronger, Tsuna then said,

"Umm... err... excuse me... sir... I don't mean to intrude... b-b-but... it really is okay... He unintentionally did that on his sleep... he mistook me as a hugging pillow..."

Tsuna averted his gaze to Ugetsu, then he threw his eyes again to look at Yamamoto. Knowing that Tsuna was backing him up, Yamamoto then decided to say,

"See?! Tsuna is right! I am innocent! I didn't touch him on purpose, Ugetsu-nii!"

It got ignored by Ugetsu though. The raven haired guy then said to the brunette,

"I'm really sorry for this inconvenience. Takeshi is always like that. Don't worry. He's harmless. If he dares to molest you like that again, just kick his balls harshly. I'm sure he'll learn his place after that."

Hearing such statement, made Yamamoto to be shocked very much, he then said,

"Waaaaaahhh! Don't suggest something so cruel, Ugetsu-nii!"

Ugetsu rolled his eyes again and continued,

"You must be Tsuna, huh? Takeshi told me about you. Aren't you hungry? I'll prepare you some foods to eat." he smiled warmly to the startled brunette and then he continued,

"You probably want to get changed up first? Here, I also brought you some clothes for you to wear. I think it will fit your small body just fine."

He moved a little, heading to the said brunette to give Tsuna some comfortable clothes to wear. He brought Tsuna a pair of black pants and a blue colored tee-shirt, with a tuna-fish icon on its torso.

Having been treated so kindly like this, Tsuna then replied,

"T-t-thank you very much, s-s-sir. I-i-it's really not n-n-necessary for you to do so. I-I-I... Umm... I-I-I am n-n-not r-r-really hungry... So you don't have to... p-p-prepare..."

But then, a loud rumbling sound was coming from Tsuna's stomach, showing a sign that he's extremely hungry. As much as it made him embarrassed because of his silly stomach, he really didn't want to make Ugetsu served him something to eat like that. He thought that he was not worthy to be treated like that.

Ugetsu only smiled warmly and said,

"It's okay. I insist. I'm Ugetsu and my little brother here is Takeshi. Nice to meet you, Tsuna."

The brunette blushed furiously as he picked the new clothes that Ugetsu gave to him. He then nodded and bowed in apologetic but also grateful manner and said,

"T-t-thank you very much then... Ugetsu-sama... Takeshi-sama..."

Having been addressed like that, it made Yamamoto replied to him,

"Maa~ maa~, you don't need to call me like that, Tsuna! Just spare the honorifics! It feels more genuine and close, right?"

Ugetsu added,

"He's right about that, Tsuna. Your master is not here and you're going to be safe here. He might not seem like it but Takeshi can protect you."

Again, Tsuna bowed his head down in grateful manner and said,

"A-a-alright... I'll go get changed, then?" he asked it nervously, still not used of being treated so kindly like this.

Ugetsu then replied again,

"Sure. The bathroom is down the hall, on the left." he smiled warmly to the brunette as he watched Tsuna exited the door.

After Tsuna took his leave, leaving the both brothers on the room alone, Ugetsu said,

"You're going to help me prepare breakfast, Takeshi."

It made Yamamoto to be shocked and startled, the baseball lover then replied,

"Ehh? Why? I want to take a shower with Tsuna too! Besides, what if his master attacks him when he's in a shower? It will be so dangerous for him to go alone, Ugetsu-nii!"

Somehow, Ugetsu's expression changed into a stoic one, as though he was lost in his imagination. He then replied softy, as if he was thinking out loud,

"That is if his master really exists..."

This statement made Yamamoto to be surprised. He didn't know why Ugetsu said something like that! Surely, he couldn't find the right answer why his brother said such incredulous thing.

"What did you mean by that, Ugetsu-nii? I mean, look at his bruises! Don't you think it's all real?"

Seeing that Yamamoto didn't seem to get what his mean, Ugetsu decided to add again,

"Do you know _Münchausen syndrome_, Takeshi?" he looked at the baseball jock and when he noticed that Yamamoto was all so speechless of such term, he then added again,

"It's a psychiatric factitious disorder wherein those affected feign disease, illness, physical or psychological trauma to draw attention or sympathy to themselves."

Yamamoto then replied again, slightly angered by the fact,

"Faking illness or trauma to draw attention or sympathy? What are you talking about, Ugetsu-nii? Are you saying that Tsuna is nuts?!"

Surely, Takeshi couldn't really cope the whole idea. That's why, Ugetsu explained again,

"I've been thinking about it the whole night, Takeshi. We don't know who his master is. And, judging how success his brother, Giotto, compared to him, I think it's possible for him to do something like that only to gain attention for him."

But before he could finish his explanation, Yamamoto who was so surprised by such fact decided to ask again,

"Wait, wait, wait. What are you talking about, Ugetsu-nii? Did you say Giotto? You mean as in the Vongola Primo? Tsuna is Primo's little brother?"

This made Ugetsu to slightly nod and answer,

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but yeah, Tsuna is Giotto's long lost brother."

Hearing such statement, Yamamoto couldn't help but to feel happy about it. He then said,

"Long lost brother? Awesome! We should just meet them up together and then─"

Not even able to finish his sentence, he was cut off by a firm answer from the first Rain Guardian,

"No. You must not let Tsuna meet Giotto or vice versa, you got that, Takeshi?"

It made Takeshi to be so confused in so many levels. He then asked,

"B-b-but why? Wouldn't he be happier if he can meet his brother?"

Ugetsu shook his head a little showing a disapproving gesture, then he continued,

"I don't think so, Takeshi. You see, Tsuna once _claimed _that Giotto raped him..."

Hearing such statement, it made Yamamoto to widen his hazel eyes in surprised gesture. He really couldn't believe of what he just heard!

"He r-r-raped him? Like really really rape? To think that the worshipped Vongola Primo did something like that to his own little brother... Sick... That's just sick..."

Still with his stoic face, Ugetsu replied again to his little brother.

"You don't know anything about Giotto, Takeshi. I won't tolerate you if you ever speak ill about him.

Knowing that his brother was talking oh-so-highly about Giotto and how he felt so disgusted to see that Tsuna was raped and hurt by the Vongola Primo, it made Yamamoto to be snapped angrily,

"Just look at the fact, Ugetsu-nii! He raped him and then Tsuna ran away! That _fucker_ probably didn't care about Tsuna!"

Hearing that his best friend was addressed like that by his little brother, Ugetsu raised his voice tone and said,

"Stop it! I believe him! He won't do something like that! Giotto did everything he could to search for Tsuna!"

But Yamamoto just wouldn't stop on that, he shouted again to his brother,

"Yeah, maybe he's the one who kidnapped Tsuna. Maybe he's Tsuna's abusive master. Maybe because Tsuna didn't love him back, that's why he made Tsuna as his personal fuck toy. He's probably the one who is responsible for Tsuna's traumatic memories!"

And, this just did it. It really took out Ugetsu's last patience. He just wouldn't accept to see someone speak ill about his best friend. He knew that there's no way Giotto would do something like that! He really believed his best friend!

"Enough! Don't you dare speak like that about Giotto, Takeshi!"

Yamamoto retaliated again,

"How could you be so blind because of that, Ugetsu-nii? I mean, just because you love him, doesn't mean you can─"

Not even be able to finish his sentence, Takeshi was again cut off by Ugetsu's sharp answer,

"How did you know that I love Giotto?"

This made the raven haired boy to be speechless. He really felt so guilty to say something like this to his brother. He knew that his brother had long loved the Vongola Primo but it seemed that his love was unreciprocated.

But then, Ugetsu added again,

"Never mind. It's not like he notices about it anyway."

As their conversation grew heavier and tenser, suddenly, really out of the blue...

"Hieeeeeee!"

A sudden loud shriek was chirming from outside of the room. Judging from such voice, Yamamoto knew that it was Tsuna's voice. Instantly, he was so panicked about it. He thought that something terrible happened to Tsuna.

That's when he heard Ugetsu calmly stated,

"Ahh. I forgot. Kyoya is probably on the shower when Tsuna walked in."

Kyoya? Did he mean, Hibari Kyoya? How could Hibari Kyoya be at their house? Well, that's explainable. After all, last night, Ugetsu did say that the guest room was occupied. Presumably, Hibari was the one who stayed in the guest room.

─To Be Continued─

* * *

Author's Note:

**Oh noes! Tsuna and Hibari are in a shower together?! What will be happened there?! The plots are developing! Is Giotto the bad guy or Tsuna is the one who tells lies? Or maybe neither is correct? Keep stay tuned for the answers on later chapters!**

**Reviews make me update quicker! I love updating popular stories. So, if you're interested with this story, please tell me on your review!**

**As you can see, the current pairings are 8027, 1827, G27 and one-sided UG (Ugetsu x Giotto). As for Tsuna's master? Any guess? :D**


	3. Did Tsuna Really Get Raped?

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is currently unemployed and just suddenly got addicted with KHR fandom and the smexy yaoi of the characters.

Warning:

It's **Yaoi** **8027 (Yamamoto x Tsuna)**, **1827 (Hibari x Tsuna), G27 (Giotto x Tsuna),**** and one-sided UG (Ugetsu x Giotto)****.** There's also a **mention of rape, abuse, non-consensual sex** and slight **brotherly incest.** If this subject turns you off, you had better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story since I don't think I do you any harms by uploading this story to the net.

* * *

**But I Don't Know How to Love Him ─ Chapter 3**

'**Did Tsuna Really Get Raped?'**

Awkward.

There's nothing much more suitable that the timid Tsuna could comprehend and at the same time describe rather than gushing out that word repetitively over and over again in his startled state of shock. In front of him, there stood a _god_, shirtless and fairly wet under the fogging steam of warm water inside the exquisite looking glass-covered shower stall.

The god was only looking back at Tsuna, locking his deep sharp onyx eyes straightly to the timid walnut eyes, with his face expression forming a thinking look, slightly confused by the fact that someone had just entered the occupied bathroom which he currently used.

The drizzling heated water was still flowing gently right on top of his well-toned chest, forming a nice and obvious trail of water on his pale skin, down to his effortlessly hot, muscled abs. His raven colored hair was all damp and slightly slicked back to avoid covering his eye sight from his bang.

Fortunately, he was not stark naked. He used a small towel down on his waist, wrapping his hips and covering his crotch just low enough to cover his member.

The god himself was the same person that helped Tsuna from the crazy stuck up piranhas on the ceremonial banquet. Yeah, it was the soon-to-be Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya.

Tsuna could only blink his eyes once. Twice, actually. His mouth also gaped in a rather wide open inadvertently. He did feel embarrassed looking at such view in front of him that he could feel his cheeks was turning red. Not his ass cheeks surely, because he was still wearing his white shirt and black pants when he entered the bathroom.

Looking that the embarrassed-looking brunette was actually frozen on the spot, Hibari decided to observe the stalker furthermore.

That's when he noticed the familiar sound coming from the intruder. Tsuna then decided to apologize, knowing that he had disturbed the raven haired boy shower time.

"S-s-sorry, s-s-sir… I-I-I… really didn't mean to… I was…" he paused for a moment, not really sure what excuse he should say to the standing raven haired boy. Then, after he bowed his head down, showing apologetic gesture to Hibari, he continued again,

"I thought it was empty…I-I-I… am truly sorry! P-p-please f-forgive me, sir!"

Noticing that it was the same boy that he met last night, Hibari decided to say,

"You? Tsunayoshi, the little animal?" he asked that to the brunette in order to confirm his thought. He recognized that the intruder was the same person he met before. It was quite a something though for Hibari to remember someone's name that easily.

Knowing that he was addressed, Tsuna knew that he had to reply. He bowed his head again in apologetic manner, hoping that Hibari wouldn't be angry at him, let alone hurt him, then he said, after apologizing one more time,

"Y-y-yes… I-I am… T-T-Tsuna… T-T-Tsunayoshi, s-s-sir…" he stuttered it quite miserably, fears filling his chest in a rather quick way as it was rendering him stunned due to the sudden anxiety. His breath was also pacing abruptly, almost seeming like he was about to hyperventilate.

On the contrary of what the sheepish brunette was thinking, Hibari simply nodded and said,

"Do you remember me?" his voice was a little bit quizzical, but not only that, it was also sounded like he was slightly amused by such thing. It seemed like Hibari was a little bit happy to meet with the brunette again. He probably admired Tsuna. He thought that for a little animal like him, Tsuna really could stand quite a lot, being abused slave all that.

Tsuna nodded shyly and replied,

"Y-y-yes… H-H-Hibari… Hibari-sama… r-r-right?" he averted his gaze to the left, avoiding eye contact from the Skylark, secretly hoping that his embarrassment could go unnoticed by the taller boy.

Hearing that his name was called like that by Tsuna, it somehow made him feel slightly iffy about it. It made him frowned up his handsome face a little. Hibari knew that he didn't really like being called with such suffix like that. He then said,

"Don't call me like that." he stated it simply, which made Tsuna to be perplexed in so many levels, almost felt like his brain was turned into jigsaw puzzle.

Hibari continued again in order to explain the confused-looking brunette,

"No need to call me with such honorifics," he paused for a while, letting the brunette to cope up with what he had just said before, then he added again, "Just Hibari or Kyoya."

Tsuna then replied again,

"R-r-right… H-H-Hibari-san, t-then?" he was still unsure of what he should call the Skylark

Judging for a moment while he was having a little thought in his mind, Hibari then replied,

"Hn," he nodded slightly and continued, "That's better."

Knowing that Hibari actually agreed with what he called, Tsuna then decided to take his leave. Still unused of being treated so equally, the brunette decided to give a humble bow again, showing a gratitude manner to the Skylark and said,

"R-r-right, then." Tsuna paused a little, giving a full bow to the soon-to-be Cloud Guardian, then he said, "I-I-I will j-j-just go? H-H-Hibari-san, just take your time… I-I-I will wait…"

After saying such thing with apologetic gesture, Tsuna decided to take his leave. He slowly but also shyly turned on his heel, giving a 180 degree turn, facing away from the taller teen and proceeded to close the bathroom's door. But before he could leave the shower room, Hibari suddenly beckoned,

"Say, Tsunayoshi, can you wash my back?" he asked it with a slight hopeful voice tone, although mostly it sounded almost monotonous, but it was already quite a big improvement for the Skylark. His face was slightly nonchalant but it was somehow plastering with a slight amusement on his handsome face.

Knowing that he was addressed yet again, Tsuna then asked,

"M-m-me?" he confirmed it to Hibari and it was replied by a single quick nod from the raven haired boy. This made Tsuna to say,

"S-s-sure… I c-c-can do it… If Hibari-san wants it… th-then…" a faint blush was hovering on his cheeks as he stated that, it was probably because Tsuna wasn't really sure how to react with other people.

Hibari then said again,

"I am not forcing you. It's okay if you don't want it." he stated it calmly to the brunette with a normal voice tone, although he couldn't really cover up his disappointed face.

On the contrary of what Hibari thought Tsuna would do, the brunette then replied,

"N-n-no… It's fine… I… w-want to do it… Hibari-san has been really kind to me… It's… It's the least I can do…" he sheepishly smiled to Hibari, not really sure of the warm feeling that he felt inside of his chest cavity. The feeling seemed to be quite pleasant for him and he really couldn't pinpoint it rightly.

After knowing that Tsuna agreed to do so, Hibari gave a slight happy smirk to the shy brunette and said,

"Come here, then."

Tsuna obeyed and stepped in to the bathroom, then he closed the door shut with a slight push. After that, he walked closer to Hibari's position and entered the glass stall. They didn't really need to feel awkward about their proximity because the shower stall was actually big enough for four people to have sex in the place, but that was definitely beside the point.

As for Hibari? Well, he didn't even feel uncomfortable being all together with Tsuna like this. It was as if it was a pretty usual thing to do. He turned back and faced the wall near him, letting his back to be dampened by the splashing heated water, coming from the shower head.

Tsuna then decided to proceed doing what he was meant to do. He used a small rectangular towel that he took from the sink located on the other end of the shower stall, then he dampened it with the warm water. After that, Tsuna gave a handful little squish on the towel, making the water dripping to the side of his fingers and then he used it to give a light rub on Hibari's back.

"H-h-how is it… H-H-Hibari-san?" he asked shyly, wanting to know whether he did it quite right or not, as he kept giving a small brush on Hibari's broad shoulder.

Hibari gave a small nod and said,

"Good. Continue doing like that." stated the Skylark to the sheepish teen, as he appreciated the gentle rub on his back.

As for Tsuna? He didn't take his clothes off when he entered the shower. He thought that it would be comfortable for him that way. It's not like he was embarrassed if Hibari saw his body or what. He was actually afraid of what Hibari would do if he saw his shirtless body. No, not because he was afraid that Hibari would rape him. It was because he was actually afraid to show _his bruises_ that he hid under his shirt, bruises that he got from his master, one that scarred his body with so many bluish discolorations.

After rubbing Hibari's back a while, Tsuna could also notice that the raven haired boy had quite many scars on his body. It was as if the boy had gone through a lot of battle or what. The brunette didn't ask any questions though. He only kept it to himself. That was until Hibari shocked him with a statement,

"I think it's enough." he stated it gently to Tsuna, which made the boy to be slightly taken aback a little. Nevertheless, the brunette stopped his brushing and stepped back a little, giving a space for Hibari to turn around.

As he turned around, Hibari thanked to Tsuna, he then said,

"Thanks," he voiced it with a slight grateful and happiness lingering in his tone, then after he had turned his back and faced Tsuna again, he added,

"You want me to ̶ " he actually want to ask whether Tsuna wanted Hibari to wash his back or not but it was stopped because he had just seen something so terrible. It even made his eyes widened for a while due to the surprising matter, but then, he regained his composure shortly after that.

Hibari slightly winced up his face expression when he saw the bruises were many to be found on Tsuna's body. He could see the bruises near Tsuna's collar bones, near the arch of his ribs, his side of his stomach and so on. Faintly, Hibari could also see burnt mark near Tsuna's collar, on which he didn't wear his metal collar again, thanks to Ugetsu.

Knowing that Kyoya was looking on his bruises, Tsuna decided to explain,

"Umm… It's… really nothing, Hibari-san… M-M-Master usually does that to me if I d-d-displease him… But… Umm… He never hurts me on my face… O-or where it's visible f-for other t-t-to see… Be-because he thinks it's a waste f-f-for my face…"

But before Tsuna could finish explaining that to himself, Hibari gently put his index finger in front of Tsuna's lips, making a shushing gesture to Tsuna while giving a gentle touch on the brunette's soft lips with his finger. He then said,

"It's okay now. You don't have to explain it to me. You're safe here, Tsunayoshi. Very safe. I will protect you."

Such gentleness made Tsuna to blush his cheeks with a scarlet hue. He then replied,

"T-t-thank y-y-you… Hibari-san…" he looked away trying to avert his gaze, but then he was actually surprised by a gentle pat atop of his head. He noticed that Hibari gave him a soft pat on his brunette hair, showing a caring gesture to him even more.

* * *

Meanwhile, back to Yamamoto's room, where the oblivious brothers were talking before. It was actually getting quite complicated with their arguments. Yamamoto was busy convincing Ugetsu that he wanted to have a shower with Tsuna, while Ugetsu was busy preventing such things happened because he was afraid of what Yamamoto was capable to do to the brunette.

That's why they kept on arguing like this for a while. Yamamoto hardheadedly said,

"But I want to have a shower with Tsuna, Ugetsu-nii! Hibari can! Why can't I too?" he pouted his lips childishly as he delivered his protest, slightly jealous that Hibari was permitted to have a shower with Tsuna while he wasn't.

This was only replied simply by Ugetsu,

"Because Hibari won't molest Tsuna like you will." he folded his arms and threw a sarcastic look to his little brother.

Unaccepting such fact, Yamamoto retaliated again

"Cruel! That's just too cruel! I won't molest Tsuna like that! Not if he doesn't want it!"

Hearing such statement, it made Ugetsu to twitch his eyebrow a little,

"Not if he doesn't want it? Oh, so if he permits it, then you will do such thing? You pervert! Who teach you something like that or are you just a natural born pervert?"

Again, Takeshi replied,

"I'm not a pervert!" he paused for a while and continued, "Well, maybe just a little in some cases, but I'm not a pervert! I think a closet pervert suits me perfectly! You can't really blame for that. Being a closet perv is just fine! It won't hurt anybody!" he grinned out his big smile, seeming like he was actually proud to be a closet pervert.

Ugetsu retaliated,

"You don't act like one. You groped Tsuna's crotch when he's asleep. You called Tsuna's bottom a bubble butt. Just know you wanted to have a naked shower with Tsuna. Does that look like a closet perv to you? More like a _super incorrigible pervert._" he threw a sarcastic look again to his little brother.

Knowing that arguing was very futile, the First Rain Guardian said again,

"This is going nowhere, Takeshi. You're going to help me make breakfast, period." he said it with so much authority to his little brother, giving a demanding voice tone.

Yamamoto knew that it was final. He knew that he couldn't debate his brother again. But would he give up just now? No, he wouldn't! He was determined to go and have a shower with Tsuna and nothing would stop him! He only needed a distraction for his brother, so that he could run to the bathroom and hide from Ugetsu there.

That's why, Yamamoto decided to distract Ugetsu with his shouting!

"Look, Ugetsu-nii! A flying bird!" his face mimicked a surprised look as he pointed out somewhere behind Ugetsu's back.

But seriously, a flying bird? Really, Baka-moto? Couldn't he find something better than that? What's so special about a flying bird? Of course, it wouldn't distract Ugetsu at all.

The older Rain Guardian decided to reply,

"So what? You must have flunked on your Biology, didn't you? Birds can fly, Takeshi. What's so special about that? You don't need to distract me. You are to help me making breakfast and that's final." Ugetsu could feel the urge to sweat-drop hearing such statement, but he didn't.

As for Yamamoto? Knowing that his act was busted by Ugetsu, he could only do one thing.

He ran for his life! Well, more like, he ran because he wanted to see Tsuna in a shower! He then screamed,

"Waaaaah! I don't wanna! I wanna see Tsuna! Wait for me, my Tuna-fish! I'm coming!" he quickly paced his speed and ran, leaving his brother startled on the room for a while.

Seeing that Yamamoto was running away from him, Ugetsu started to follow the running baseball lover as he said,

"Oh?! So, you're not only on the first name basis but you actually already have a cute nickname for him? What's more then, Takeshi? Maybe tomorrow you're going to talk about how many babies you want to have with Tsuna?" he stated it sarcastically as he ran, he then added again, "Don't you run away from me, Takeshi!"

But Yamamoto only replied again,

"Ugetsu-nii must have flunked on your Biology too! Boys can't get pregnant!" he laughed sinisterly knowing that his brother also failed on Biology too.

Ugetsu retaliated,

"It was just sarcasm! I did not fail ̶ " but before he finished his statement, Yamamoto said again,

"At least not until they grow older!" said the baseball lover, referring that boys could get pregnant once they're older. Seriously, could he really be that dumb or he was just naïve?

This made Ugetsu to reply,

"You idiot! They still can't get pregnant even if they're older!"

After the chasing game for a while, in which Yamamoto won, thanks to his excessive training in baseball, the raven haired boy actually arrived in front of the bathroom's door where Tsuna was in. Just when he arrived at that place, Yamamoto began to knock frantically,

"Tsuna?! Tsuna?! Tsuna?! Are you okay? Do you need help? Did Hibari molest you? Oh, he so did that, didn't he? Wait for me, Tsuna! I'm going to break this door!"

Suddenly, before Yamamoto broke in, a familiar voice chirmed from behind him!

"Who's molesting who, Yamamoto Takeshi?"

It was Hibari! Suddenly, Hibari came from behind him! It seemed like Hibari was already out of the bathroom and he left Tsuna alone to have some private time on his own. After all, Hibari did respect how good it felt to have a private time and breathe some space.

But before Yamamoto could reply or could be bitten to death by a certain Skylark, the bathroom's door was opened, revealing a small young brunette with a slender body.

There he could see Tsuna! The brunette was actually shirtless and was only wearing a simple white towel, wrapping on his small hips loosely almost dangerously low. It was also almost showing Tsuna's crotch, making everyone who behold something like to boil their blood so hardly that they could get massive nosebleed in an instant.

"Umm… W-w-what i-is it…?" asked Tsuna so cutely, almost like an abandoned puppy which made Yamamoto to be stunned by such fact.

Takeshi was so flabbergasted. His jaw was also dropped to the extreme as he saw Tsuna all in his shirtless glory like that. Apart for some bruises on Tsuna's body which Yamamoto already saw before, that shirtless body in front of him just so fucking hot. So fuckable, indeed.

Again, before Yamamoto could reply anything, Ugetsu was finally able to catch up with him. But his response was actually different. He was terrified and shocked to the max. Just when Ugetsu arrived near them, there he could see them. It's not shirtless and wet Tsuna that made him speechless but it was his little brother. That was because he could see…

Something was straining so obviously under Yamamoto's crotch! He didn't even notice it on his own that he was actually almost fully hard looking at the sight in front of him! Did this mean Takeshi was gay for Tsuna? Well, even if he denied it, his cock really begged to differ.

Ugetsu, still terrified, then said,

"Ta-Ta-Takeshi… That's… Umm… You're…" he slightly pointed on Yamamoto's crotch as he said it but it seemed Takeshi was too oblivious to notice what his brother meant by that.

He didn't need to wander that long though, since Hibari decided to enlighten him. The Skylark then said,

"You're hard because of that? You beast. I can't believe you fantasize him that way."

This made Yamamoto to be shocked as well,

"H-h-hard?! What do you mean, Hibari! I mean, I'm not ̶ " he looked down on his crotch, then he noticed how his pants was bulging rather big because of his complete hard on.

Embarrassed and confused of why he could such raging hard on, Yamamoto then said,

"Oh no! It's hard! Something's wrong with my penis! Look, it becomes hard without any reason!" he became panicked about it, he looked at Tsuna and said, "Ts-Ts-Tsuna! Help me! Can you check it up? I think something's definitely wrong with my penis!"

Seriously, what did he mean by checking it up? Did he mean that he asked Tsuna to touch his cock? Could he really be more oblivious than that? He didn't need to wait that long though since someone else was eager to give a check up on his member.

"Oh? Is there something wrong with it? Let me check on that." Ugetsu then walked closer and abruptly moved his hand to grope on Takeshi cock and he gave a painful twist right on his shaft! Oh no! That must have been excruciating! It even made Yamamoto to wince in pain!

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ugetsu-nii! Time's out! Time's out! It hurts!" groaned Yamamoto.

Ugetsu only replied, after he chuckled gracefully,

"There's nothing wrong with it! See? You still feel pain in that place! Hahaha! That's what you and your perverted mind deserves, Takeshi!"

Cruel. Ugetsu could be really cruel. He did that on purpose to Takeshi! He wanted to teach Yamamoto a lesson, so that he didn't get hard again that easily in front of Tsuna. Or maybe Ugetsu wanted to punish his little brother because he just asked Tsuna to give a check-up on his cock!

Having been attacked like that, Takeshi went limp and dropped to the floor, he then said sadly,

"No… My… Poor… Takeshi Mk-II…" he was actually referring to his penis when he called it with Takeshi Mk-II. It was his penis name. He named his _thing_ like that, probably got influenced by some shonen manga that he read.

But seriously, who named his own penis these days? And with such weird name, nonetheless!

Hearing such statement from Yamamoto, Tsuna couldn't help but to laugh a happy laugh a little.

"Yamamoto is so funny…" Tsuna stated as he smiled happily to the raven haired boy.

That was when they're actually startled by a sudden phone ringing near them. It was actually Ugetsu's phone that was ringing. The First Rain Guardian took his phone and he looked at the caller id. Knowing that it was his friend, Ugetsu decided to take his phone. He then said,

"Sorry, I got to take this." he flipped his phone open as he pressed the green number on the receiver, then he said,

"Hello, G. ? What is it?" he waited for a while, listening to the phone, and then he replied,

"I said I took a day off for today now, didn't I? I'm a little bit occupied, right now." he waited again, listening to the loud, slightly angered voice tone over the phone, and then he said again,

"Fine. Tell Giotto, I'll be there shortly." he closed his phone with quick move and he put it back on his pocket.

"Sorry, I need to go soon." Ugetsu replied to the others.

But he didn't know that he was in for a surprise, as Tsuna said,

"G-G-Giotto…?" Tsuna's face turned into fear, his eyes widened as if he was looking at a terrible nightmare in front of him. He started to shiver in fears as his eyes trailed off to remember his devastating memory, he stuttered again, still feeling nervous and scared,

"G-G-Giotto-nii…? Is that… G-Giotto-nii?"

Before everyone could respond to what Tsuna said, they were all surprised by a sudden, traumatized scream by Tsuna.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he screamed out loud from the bottom of his lung as tears started falling down from his brown eyes, making a perfect trail on his cheeks.

He ran to the bathroom, entered to the shower stall in a quick move as he swiftly reached out his hand to turn on the faucet, making the warm water started to drip from the shower head and fell to his body. Tsuna then intensely rubbed his body, his arms, his neck with the flowing water as he kept chanting,

"D-d-dirty! Must… wash it off! More! I need to make it cleaner! I'm dirty!" he shouted it during his intense rubbing on his body, as if he was very dirty.

That was when Ugetsu noticed it…

Tsuna was traumatized… Way too traumatized to even be able to just fake it. It was real. It was all too real even if Ugetsu refused to believe it. Tsuna was indeed raped. And, if hearing Giotto's name could make Tsuna to be like that, than the only logical explanation was left to one…

Giotto was the one that did that to Tsuna. He was the one that tainted Tsuna and made the boy to be traumatized like that.

Seeing how scared and traumatized Tsuna was, Ugetsu could only whisper one thing in his mind,

'What have you done, Giotto? How could you do that to him? How could you rape him?'

**─To Be Continued─**

* * *

Author's Note:

**Since people have been asking about Tsuna's master, I will give you a few hints: (SPOILER ALERT!)  
**

1. Tsuna's abusive master is from the Vongola Famiglia.

2. This means Tsuna is not nuts and his master is NOT Byakuran, Bermuda, Birds, or so on. Sorry for people who guessed them, it's not bull's eyes yet. Try guessing again?

3. And, about Giotto, let's _hope_ he's NOT the bad guy, yeah? Don't you want him to be a good guy? No? Mwahahaha!

**By the way, Cozart and Enma will also make an appearance too in this story. Maybe ****some ****0027****?**

Sincerely,

8027forever

p.s.

Sorry for the failed attempt to do humor. I think the humor part is a little bit off. Oh well, that was me trying to put humor in a story. Hahaha. I think I do better with lemon rather than a humor. Anyway, anyone has read the latest manga of KHR yet? Don't you just hate Amano-san for that? I can't believe she made Tsuna to be like that again. Please! Screw Kyoko and Haru! They can die and no one would care a single shit about it! Tsuna is our ultimate uke! I won't accept it if he's made straight! Gah! I hate it! I am going to kill Kyoko AND Haru.

Little Uke-chan Tsuna is the ultimate uke forever! Let's go Tsuna Uke Fandom! Fight for this discrimination of Yaoi goodness!


	4. Ugetsu, Are You Going to Betray Me?

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is currently unemployed and just suddenly got addicted with KHR fandom and the smexy yaoi of the characters.

Warning:

It's **Yaoi** **8027 (Yamamoto x Tsuna)**, **1827 (Hibari x Tsuna), G27 (Giotto x Tsuna),**** and one-sided UG (Ugetsu x Giotto)****.** If this subject turns you off, you had better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story since I don't think I do you any harms by uploading this story to the net.

**This is now Rated T!**

* * *

**But I Don't Know How to Love Him ─ Chapter 4**

'**Ugetsu, Are You Going to Betray Me?'**

And they're all just frozen in the spot, utterly dumbfounded because of the poignant view in front of them that could easily make their face winced in a rather sympathetic way. Takeshi was blinking his eyes continuously, disbelieving of what he had just seen now. Hibari was perfectly stunned, unable to cope up of what's happening in front of him. As for Ugetsu? His face was unreadable. There were just so many things that were wreaking havoc in his mind, completely taking away his attention.

'T-t-there must be a reason… an explanation of it… I just… I still couldn't believe that you did this to him, Giotto…' the First Rain Guardian wondered, still thinking of the right, logical answer for this.

How could he not? He just realized that his trusted best friend, Giotto, was actually a cruel demon who didn't have any conscience at all. Ugetsu still couldn't believe that Giotto, the man he fell in love, would have done such a harsh thing like that. He could deny all he wanted but he just couldn't deny such view in front of him.

'But why Tsuna is so traumatized hearing your name, Giotto! What did you do to him! Did you really rape him? Why did you do such things to a sweet person like Tsuna?' he furrowed his black brows, multiple questions was plastering inside of his mind.

Ugetsu might still confused about it but looking at Tsuna's expression and how the boy was trying so hard to rub his body all over while calling himself dirty, he did believe that Tsuna was raped. It was still such a shock for him but he couldn't deny the evident fact in front of him. It was all fears. Fears were all written on Tsuna's face, one that was surfaced right after he heard Giotto's name. As much as Ugetsu tried to deny it, he knew now that Giotto really raped Tsuna.

'Did Tsuna reject you, Giotto? Did he say that he didn't love you back? If it's love that you want, I can give that to you! You needed not to rape him! If only you would just see that I've been here, waiting for you to realize me!' Ugetsu's eyes turned darker, guilt, desperation, and hurt was numbing his chest with a steeping shock as he debated silently, thinking about his one-sided affection to the Vongola Primo.

While Ugetsu was busy thinking in his mind about the reason why Giotto raped Tsuna, Yamamoto was actually already on his limit. He couldn't take it anymore. It was definitely the first time for him to see someone looked so traumatized like that. He had been living a peaceful life until now and he really didn't know that someone could have suffered such thing like this. Not only Tsuna was sexually, physically, and mentally abused by his master, he was also raped by his very own brother? Of course, Takeshi couldn't accept it anymore.

'Ts-Tsuna…?! Why did you have to suffer all that…? What did you do wrong to deserve this?' Yamamoto wondered in his mind, still couldn't believe of such fact.

The baseball fanatic gritted his teeth in a rather hard way, trying to swallow back all the mixed feelings that he had in his mind. He could feel sympathy to Tsuna as it made his face cringed. But on top of it, he could also feel anger. He was angered toward whomever responsible making Tsuna crying out loud like that. He was very angry, or rather, furious to Giotto. It made the swordsman to clench his teeth so badly. His knuckles were all white, because he fisted his hand so harshly to convert his anger.

'No. No, you didn't deserve any of this! You didn't do anything wrong. Those people that hurt you are monsters! Vongola Primo, they say? So much for a Vongola Boss! That fucker doesn't even have a heart!' Yamamoto cursed in his mind, blaming Giotto for what he did to Tsuna.

And, Yamamoto couldn't hold it anymore. Instantly, he moved his body and paced swiftly to Tsuna's side, proceeding to the bathroom and headed to the shower stall where the brunette was. As he ran to Tsuna's side, Yamamoto also shouted gently,

"No, Tsuna! Stop that!" he rushed and paced up his speed to comfort the crying brunette, his face was darkened, unable to accept such terrible things that were happening to Tsuna.

After Yamamoto arrived to Tsuna's side, Hibari decided to come closer as well. He didn't go near Tsuna though, he just waited in front of the shower stall, while Ugetsu was still dumbfounded in front of the bathroom's door. Sounds of Tsuna crying and screaming were all over the place that it sounded all too sad.

Just when Yamamoto touched Tsuna's arms with his calloused hands, the boy struggled and gave a forceful drawback as he said,

"D-d-don't touch me… I'm d-d-dirty… I'm not worth it! Dirty!" he screamed it sadly in between his crying, tears flowing down from the edge of his eyes to his cheeks. Water was also running down to his body, flushing his imaginary impurities away,

Unaccepting to such fact, Yamamoto then protested, as he tried to reach out his hand and touched Tsuna again,

"No! Tsuna, don't say it like that! Y-you're wrong!" he moved closer to touch Tsuna again, but the brunette backed further from him.

"N-n-no! I'm not! I'm dirty! P-p-please don't touch me…!" he cried his brown eyes off as he said it.

Of course, Yamamoto wouldn't give up on it, he then said,

"But Tsuna! I care about you! You don't have to feel like that because you're not! You haven't been tainted! Not at all! Would you please see that?" Again, Yamamoto reached his hand closer to touch Tsuna, but the boy was still struggling as he cried so poignantly from the bottom of his heart.

Suddenly, a hand was gripping tightly on Takeshi's wrist, almost giving a harsh clench on the baseball lover's wrist. The hand was belong to none other than Hibari Kyoya and judging from his looks, it really seemed that Hibari wasn't happy about it!

"Enough. He doesn't want it. You are only hurting him." stated the Skylark simply, though his voice tone was colored with quite a concern.

Again, because he wouldn't give up giving comfort to Tsuna, Yamamoto replied,

"Let go of my hand, Hibari!" he glared to the Skylark sharply, ordering the prefect to let go of his hand. But, then, Hibari replied,

"You said you care about him? Then, start respecting what he wants. Don't you notice that you are only hurting him even more?" he glared back to Yamamoto, telling the baseball jock to stop invading Tsuna's space.

"No, I'm not hurting him. So, would you please, kindly let go of my hand now, Hibari?!" debated Yamamoto back.

But before this turned to be much heated than this, Ugetsu decided to stop the arguing,

"Kyoya is right, Takeshi. If Tsuna tells you to not touch him, then don't. You need to respect him too." he tilted his head to his little brother as he advised him.

On the contrary of what they thought, Yamamoto sharply answered,

"Oh, be quiet! You don't know anything about Tsuna! He wants space? You think he wants to be ignored? You want me to just let him to think that he's dirty, unworthy piece of shit? Well, I don't think so!" he forcefully moved his arm, unlocking Hibari's death grip as he then said again,

"What Tsuna really needs is not a space! He needs someone that will truly care him and understand him. And this time, you guys are all wrong! All that Tsuna needs is someone that can be trusted! Someone that can protect him! Someone that won't hurt him! Like his brother did!" he shouted angrily to Hibari and Ugetsu, his heart racing quickly, giving the adrenaline rush to him when he said that.

They were all speechless when they heard Yamamoto was shouting all that in one go. Heck, the baseball jock had never been this serious before. He was acting like a stupid, naïve, perverted young teenager before. But this time, all that he said was very right on the spot.

"And I won't hurt him! I won't ever hurt him! So, don't you all dare say that I should just let him suffering like that because I won't! I care about Tsuna! And, he's worth it!" again, Yamamoto continued to say it sincerely, from the bottom of his heart. His eyes were also glazed with so much determination.

It was true though. Tsuna really needed someone that wouldn't hurt him. He suffered so much before that it made him almost like a broken doll. But when Yamamoto said all those thing… Tsuna really felt a very warm feeling on his chest. Heck, it even made him stopped crying when he heard Yamamoto was shouting all that. The brunette then asked out of the blue,

"A-a-are you… really…?" he paused for a moment, adjusting his irregular breathing first after crying so much, then he continued, "Y-you w-w-won't hurt me…? L-l-like they did?"

This made Yamamoto to reach out his hands and placed it gently on a top of Tsuna's shoulder, each one by one, giving a gentle and promising rub on his shoulders, he then replied,

"Tsuna," he paused for a moment, unsure of how he should say it, then he just decided to swing it, after he locked his eyes deeply to the brunette's eyes,

"I really won't hurt you, Tsuna. I don't know why but I really do care about you." replied Yamamoto to the disbelieving brunette as he hoped that he could truly convey the boy that he really did care about him.

He didn't know why he cared about the boy, though. The boy was just a stranger and he only met him yesterday but somehow, the boy really seemed to be very close to him. Yamamoto thought that the reason why he could care the boy like that was probably because maybe in another life the boy was somehow related to him.

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna was a little bit stunned hearing that Yamamoto promised him to never hurt him. It was almost like his heart was embraced by a sudden touch of light. He didn't know that he could feel this way. His heart felt like it was mended. It was a very pleasant feeling for him to feel.

Yamamoto then grinned his signature Yamamoto Takeshi's grin to him and said,

"I won't go back from my words. After all, Tsuna is my Tuna-fish! I won't hurt you or leave you!" he smiled again, feeling so happy that he could actually convince the boy to his words.

Observing the whole happy moment between them, Hibari swiftly turned around and decided to take his leave. His heart was also beating so quickly and inconsistently. Something was also churning inside of his stomach, eliciting to his throat.

He then stated nonchalantly as he took his leave,

"I'm not needed here, after all."

Could it be, Hibari was jealous of Yamamoto? He was jealous that the baseball jock was actually right for the first time? Or was it because Tsuna believed with Takeshi? He really shouldn't feel jealous about it, right? It's not like he had any feelings for Tsuna. Or did he?

The precious silent around them was distracted by a sudden ringing of a phone. It was coming from Ugetsu's phone. Supposedly, it was probably the First Storm Guardian that called him for his whereabouts.

Irritated by it, Ugetsu took his phone quickly out from his pockets, flipped it then after he pushed the green button again, he said,

"Alright, I'm going, dammit! Seriously, G. , do you have to call me two times just to tell me that?" he answered his phone with a slight bit annoyed voice tone.

Normally, Ugetsu wasn't someone that would easily curse like that or talked with angered voice tone. It's just that he was a little bit in a dire situation here. His mind was struggling whether to believe Giotto or Tsuna. That's why he was a little bit upset of the phone call. He really needed a private time on his own to think clearly because, as of right now, he surely couldn't.

To his surprise, the voice in the phone replied,

"Good then, Ugetsu. I expect you to come and meet me this instant."

Ugetsu was very shocked! It wasn't the First Storm Guardian that called him. It was the Vongola Primo! It was Giotto himself. What a coincidence! Just when Ugetsu was thinking about him!

Feeling unsure of what he should say, Ugetsu decided to just reply simply and swallow all his feelings away,

"Y-y-yeah, s-sure. I'll be there rightly."

Giotto then replied,

"Good. Don't forget to bring _him_ with you too, Ugetsu." he stated it nonchalantly as he said it to his friend. Who could he be referring by that? Ugetsu might think of some probability but he decided to ask again,

"W-w-what are you talking about? I d-don't understand." he avoided to mention Giotto's name when he replied.

Again, Giotto retaliated,

"You know what I'm talking about, now don't you, Ugetsu?" he paused for a moment, giving a time for the First Rain Guardian to think, then he said,

"Tsunayoshi. I know he's with you, Ugetsu. I believe Daemon said that Tsunayoshi has been found and he saw him with you."

Daemon said it? When did he see them? At the Vongola ceremonial banquet? Was Daemon Spade even there? Ugetsu couldn't help but to think every possibility for that. That's why he was so speechlees to even give a lie or what.

"D-D-Daemon? H-he's back? He said that to you and you believed him more than me?"

Giotto only replied softly,

"Ugetsu, are you going to betray me?" he said it with so much calm but at the same time, it contained so much threat in it.

What should Ugetsu do then? Lie to his secret lover and protected Tsuna or just come clean and explain everything to Giotto? One thing that he knew though…

He mustn't let Giotto meets Tsuna…

─To Be Continued─

* * *

**OMAKE – Halloween Style**

It was a fine day on October 31, when **Sawada Tsunayoshi** was preparing himself for a Halloween Day. He was supposed to be a pumpkin boy in the Halloween but of course, a certain skilled home tutor was evil enough to change his costume.

"Hieee!" he screamed when he noticed that his costume was changed, "Reborn! What did you do to my costume?! I don't want to wear that cat costume!"

Correction though, it was more like a sexy cat costume than _just a cat_ costume. The costume was consisted of fake collar, fake black-colored cat ears, fake tail that was attatched to a very daring black shorts, almost too short for a shorts, that would expose his slender legs very much. More like a slutty black cat costume?

**Reborn**, who was actually the one that was dressed as a pumpkin boy and was also the culprit that changed Tsuna's costume (because having to have Tsuna with the same costume was just a big no-no for our Reborn), then said,

"Fine. You don't like the costume? Just go naked!" he slid Tsuna's boxer off and kicked him right in the butt , making the boy to fall out of his room, while being _stark naked._

"Hieeeee!" Tsuna landed disgracefully with his head _first _like usual.

Then, **Yamamoto Takeshi** who just arrived at Sawada's household, dressed like a very cool vampire, complete with fake fangs, was pretty much dumbfounded when he saw Tsuna was _fully_ naked. He almost choked on himself when he saw the sexy curve of Vongola's bubble butt…

Weirdly, the merry looking vampire _bled his nose_ and _NOT his lips_. And he bled it hard!

Meanwhile…

**Hibari Kyoya** was wearing a luxurious black tuxedo with a white undershirt, complete with a pair of cool sunglassess…

…and doing _Gangnam Style_.

**OMAKE – Halloween Style - END**

* * *

Author's Note:

Hahaha, another cliffhanger. Yehey. Giotto really sounded like the bad guy here, didn't he? Maybe he _is_ the bad guy? How the hell he knew that Tsuna was with Ugetsu, after all? Oh wait, Daemon was actually the one that told him. Maybe Daemon is the bad guy instead? LOL. I won't spoil it to you anymore!

It's a short one, I know. The reason why I updated this fast is because I want to tell you something and I can't really get it out of my mind. I just created a community for us 8027 fans.

**The community is named, "Takeshi and His Tuna – 8027"** Basically, it's a community for 8027 stories, whatever the genre, rating, or plot is. Now, as a fellow 8027 fans, I want you to support that community to the max. **I know that community is not really popular right now but please do follow the community, alright? For the love of YamaTsuna 8027!**

Here's the link to the community: (copy and paste it on the address next after the www . fanfiction . net )

community/Takeshi-and-His-Tuna-8027/103687/

**Reviews make me update sooner than you can say 'supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious'! Can you say it? I was troubled at first, actually.**

Sincerely,

8027forever


	5. A Visit from a Friend or Foe?

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is currently unemployed and just suddenly got addicted with KHR fandom and the smexy yaoi of the characters.

Warning:

It's **Yaoi** **8027 (Yamamoto x Tsuna)**, **1827 (Hibari x Tsuna), G27 (Giotto x Tsuna),**** and one-sided UG (Ugetsu x Giotto)****.** If this subject turns you off, you had better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story since I don't think I do you any harms by uploading this story to the net.

* * *

**But I Don't Know How to Love Him ─ Chapter 5**

'**A Visit from a Friend or Foe?'**

And there he was stunned, trapped in between two dilemmatic choices which were unbound to unfavorable outcomes. Ugetsu knew that he mustn't let the Vongola Primo to meet with Tsuna, especially since he was still unsure what Giotto would do to the helpless brunette once they met. But the price of betraying Giotto, the man that he had sworn to protect long ago as a guardian and the same person whom he had his whole affection on with, was just too high for him to pay.

"No," Ugetsu said, his face was making a hard dilemmatic frown, "I won't ever betray you." The Rain Guardian replied with a sad thoughtful smile written on his expression.

"You believe me, right? You won't disappoint me, will you?" Giotto asked again over the phone, his voice was slightly content but there's still a somehow threatening calm in his tone.

"Of course not," Ugetsu ensured, his heart felt quite remorseful when he said it, "I believe you, Giotto."

"Good," Giotto said sullenly, which made Ugetsu to wonder what made the Primo to say it with such voice tone. "Then, don't forget to bring Tsunayoshi with you," the blond said, making Ugetsu to grit his teeth after hearing that,

"I expect to meet him immediately. _Alone._"

And with that last order, Giotto turned off the phone call, leaving the other guy to be silent and to wonder deeply of all the options that he had. Even so Ugetsu knew he couldn't ignore all the evidence and the fact of what happened to Tsuna, a part of him still trusted Giotto. Yes, he wanted to trust Giotto. That's why he needed to clear all of this. And what better way to do so but to confront the man himself?

'I want to believe you, Giotto. I really do. So, please. Please tell me that you didn't hurt Tsuna back then.' the raven haired guardian whispered slightly in his thoughts, wanting to trust his secret lover with his whole heart.

Determined, Ugetsu decided to put everything on risk. Even so he's afraid if he found out that Giotto was the one to blame for Tsuna's misery, he's willing to do it. He didn't want to just stay in the shadow anymore.

If Giotto was indeed had changed into someone that he didn't know anymore, Ugetsu wanted to be the one who stopped the Vongola Primo from making irrevocable mistakes and reminded the kind person who Giotto was once before. The same kind person whom Ugetsu fell in love with.

"Ugetsu-nii?" Yamamoto called, wanting to catch the older guy's attention. The young swordsman walked toward his older brother after he gave Tsuna a towel to dry him off. The brunette was now fully dressed too, wearing a pair of black pants and blue T-shirt that Ugetsu gave to him back then. After Hibari took his leave, Yamamoto and Tsuna exited the bathroom and were standing on the hallway along with Ugetsu.

And since there's no effect at all, Takeshi decided to call again, "Hey, Ugetsu-nii? Hello? Earth to Ugetsu-nii?"

After a few moments of Yamamoto calling and Ugetsu ignoring, finally the First Rain Guardian responded.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "Sorry, I was lost in thoughts back then. What is it Takeshi?"

"Are you okay?" the young swordsman asked. His face was making a confused look with his sharp black eyebrows furrowed, "You look horrible, you know!"

"Ahh, I'm sorry about that." Ugetsu replied, rubbing the back of his head apologetically, "I'm alright, Takeshi. I'm just…" he looked away for a while as he paused for a moment, "Tired of all the drama."

"Ehh?! Drama? What drama? Like TV show drama or something?" Yamamoto asked innocently, although it more sounded like stupidly. "Maybe Ugetsu-nii just thinks too much!"

"You think?" the older guy replied as he threw his glance to Yamamoto's face then to the frowning brunette.

"Yeah!" the sportsman confirmed, "Just smile _less_ and think _more_! Like me!"

Such statement made Ugetsu to be confused,

"Huh? Don't you mean the opposite? Smile _more _and think _less_?"

"Ohh? Yeah! I mean that! Ahahaha! Did I say it wrong?" the baseball fanatic just smiled all-so-merrily, acting all oblivious of his own mistake, "Maa~ That's why you don't get it, Ugetsu-nii! You keep thinking more than you should!"

As much as Ugetsu wanted to facepalm knowing how idiotically wrong his little brother could be, the taller guy couldn't help but to give a happy smile in return. It was true that Yamamoto's killer smile was contagious. It was like a disease that could infect everybody inside the radius but in a much more positive way.

"Hahaha," the First Rain Guardian laughed gracefully, feeling slightly relieved that his burden somehow got lightened, "You're right, Takeshi! I really shouldn't think too much! I mean, if anything should happen, I can count on you, right?"

"Of course! Hibari and Tsuna will also help too!" Yamamoto threw a quick glance to Tsuna and gave him his bright grin, "Right, Tsuna?"

"Umm… I can help too? B-but w-what can I d-do?" Tsuna asked timidly. He could feel so much warmth coming from the raven haired boy and it made him feel so weird.

"Of course you can help!" Yamamoto confirmed again, making the brunette to slightly flush in red.

"Thank you, everyone." Ugetsu said in relief which made Yamamoto to reply it with his perfect smile and Tsuna nodded in regard.

After all that, Asari looked at his wristwatch again and said a little, "I need to go now. Sorry I can't make it to have breakfast with both of you. _My boss_ is expecting me to meet him immediately, along with someone else." The First Rain Guardian said with a dilemmatic voice tone, marking that his heart and feeling was deeply struggling.

He decided to call Giotto as his boss in order to avoid traumatizing Tsuna. Still, by saying that, he was able to warn Takeshi of the trouble he was really in.

"Can you protect Tsuna, Takeshi?" the older guy asked, slightly turning on his heel to face his little brother, and giving a thoughtful expression to the raven haired teen.

"Leave it to me!" Yamamoto smiled again, assuring his older brother to believe him taking care of the small brunette and protecting him. He then looked at Tsuna again, gave him a bright happy grin and said, "Let's eat, Tsuna!"

"R-right…" the boy replied shyly as he gave a sheepish smile to the smiling raven haired teen.

That was when Yamamoto suddenly exclaimed as he just remembered about something.

"Ooh! I need to take the shower first before that!" the baseball jock said as he gave a sudden clap after remembering that. He looked at Tsuna again, smiling all happy and oblivious to the brunette, though there's a glint of mischief inside that grin.

"Say, Tsuna. Do you want to help me wash my back? We can have a shower together! Isn't it nice?!" Yamamoto said innocently for something that sounded not so innocent at all.

"Umm… Err… I g-guess? I m-mean if Ya-Yamamoto wants it… then I j-just…" Tsuna stuttered nervously.

But of course, there's someone who was not really okay by the idea of 'his little teenage brother having a steamy shower together with another person', especially since he thought that his little brother was starting to be sexually active and they're both still underaged!

"Actually, there's something that I'd like to talk with Tsuna for a moment." Ugetsu stated calmly, "I'm sorry Takeshi but can you reschedule your _'\shower together_ for later?"

"Oh! Don't worry!" Takeshi replied, still giving his signature smile to his older brother, making Asari to think _'this is easier than I thought'_, only to be proven wrong by the next sentence,

"I can wait! I'll wait for Tsuna! After that, we can have a _steamy hot_ shower together, Tsuna!"

Alright, this was starting to be not so innocent at all. Hearing that his little brother wanted to have a _steamy hot shower_ with Tsuna, it somehow sounded all so perverted in Ugetsu's mind. Heck, he wouldn't let Takeshi to ravish and take advantage of this innocent brunette. Not ever.

"Well, Takeshi, what I meant before is, you can take the shower by yourself now, can't you? Besides, Tsuna just took a shower back then. It will be redundant for him to take it again with you, won't it? It's also a waste of water too. Now we can't let that to be happened, right? It's bad for the environment." Ugetsu replied, insinuating a little hint that even someone as oblivious as Yamamoto should be able to read the hint… or not.

Still as obliviously naïve as ever, the young Rain Guardian was unable to notice the whole hint or maybe he noticed it but pretended that he didn't know. After all, no one really knows what's inside of his head because Yamamoto wasn't called an airhead for nothing.

"Of course! That's why we need to take a shower while together! And be as close as possible! To save more water!" the raven haired jock replied, giving the innocent angel-like grin to his older brother, for something not innocent at all.

"True enough. But don't you think he can catch a cold if he takes too much shower?" Ugetsu was still unrelenting.

"Don't worry about that! It will be so _hot _that he won't catch a cold at all! Ohh, I can hug him when we're having a shower! That way it will be warm enough for him! How about that, Tsuna? Sounds good, right?" Yamamoto smiled again, this time his face was even further than just a simple angel-like grin.

It looked too innocent. Fiercely innocent. That it seemed to be very believable yet very unreal. How could someone with innocent smile, voice tone and expression hide some ulterior motives behind this angel-like grin? Well, even angels have their wicked scheme.

"Ehh? H-hug? T-together…?" was all Tsuna could reply from that so-called innocent Yamamoto's remarks.

"Ohh, Tsuna, you don't have to listen to him at all. He sometimes makes no sense at all. It's as if his brain was out of nowhere." Ugetsu said, this time even more demanding than before.

"But isn't Ugetsu-nii in a little bit hurry? Talking like this costs a lot of time, you know." Surely, Ugetsu knew debating with Yamamoto like this was a big waste of time. Wonder why Ugetsu took all these efforts just for something like that?

"Yeah?" Asari raised his eyebrows in a questioning gesture, "Maybe I should leave now and let Tsuna accompany me? That way he'll be much _safer_." he gave a deep intonation in the last word, which made Takeshi to be slightly surprised.

"Ehh? Safe from what? It will be safer if Tsuna takes a shower with me. Being alone is dangerous after all." Yamamoto replied in a confused voice tone, unsure of what his brother meant by that.

"Yeah, physically safe but _sexually_ endangered." Ugetsu retorted. If Yamamoto was fairly surprised just then, he was now practically flabbergasted because of the accusation.

"Sexually?! How cruel! I'm not planning to do something bad to Tsuna!" Yet. Or at least he didn't think that the bad things were bad at all.

"Really? Does taking advantage of such innocent person like Tsuna count as something bad?" The First Rain Guardian asked, giving not only accusing but also judgmental voice tone to the baseball jock.

"Of course it doesn't! If he's okay too, then why not?" was how Yamamoto innocently replied as he pouted his lips, upset of what his brother said to him just now.

"I really cannot grasp the whole idea of it. Why don't you enlighten me, Takeshi? You and your raging teenage hormones plus an innocent angel like Tsuna seem to me like a very bad combination." Ugetsu replied back as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, his face was constantly giving a questioning look to the young horny baseball jock.

"Don't Ugetsu-nii learn about opposite attraction? It's like Yin and Yang!" Yamamoto debated, still unrelenting to lose the fight with his older brother. Just like Ugetsu, Yamamoto also crossed his arms, copying the older guy.

"Only more perverted. How can you justify your perverseness with that philosophy?" the music-loving guardian asked rhetorically as he threw a quick mischievous smirk on his face. Wonder what's Ugetsu up too? Why did he suddenly give a knowing smile to Yamamoto?

After being called pervert, of course, Yamamoto wouldn't accept being called like that. He really believed that he was not a pervert. He's just horny. It's two different things, Yamamoto thought.

"I'm not a pervert!" he gave his rebuttal to the Rain Guardian, unwilling to back down.

"Are too."

"Am not!" Yamamoto denied again. His voice was slightly raised.

"Are too!"

"Am not! Right, Tsuna?" This time he decided to ask Tsuna for back up. He knew that he wouldn't be able to convince his brother if he's just alone. Now, with Tsuna, he hoped that he could.

Yamamoto then gave a 180 degree turn to face Tsuna who was supposedly to be standing right behind him. Or at least he thought it that way. Because, just when he turned his head, tilting it to the side in order to see the young brunette, the said boy was nowhere to be seen.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto called unwarily. And just when he noticed it, the raven haired teen could only gasp breathlessly in quite a shock.

"Oh no! Tsuna's gone!" Yamamoto exclaimed, utterly dumbstruck of what just happened. Although the brunette was gone from his sight, he didn't fee alerted because of it. His gut feeling told him that Tsuna was not taken away by his master or something like that. He knew that the brunette was still safe.

He didn't need to wander that long though, since Ugetsu decided to enlighten him.

"Too bad. I let Kyoya to take him for breakfast just then when you're busy arguing with me."

So that's why Tsuna was gone. Back then, Hibari came again from behind Yamamoto's sight and took Tsuna to the kitchen to have breakfast. It seemed Ugetsu believed Hibari would be able to protect the brunette too. That's why he let Hibari to take care of Tsuna too.

"With Hibari?" Yamamoto asked, staggered. "Oh no! This is bad! It's dangerous, Ugetsu-nii! He'll rape him! Rape, you hear me, rape!" the baseball jock said it with quite panicked voice tone, overreacting a bit which made Ugetsu to sweat-drop a little on his forehead.

"He's not like that, you know. Besides, you're the one that seems to want to take advantage of Tsuna so badly. I don't know. I get the vibe that you want to rape him the most."

After hearing that, the baseball ace widened his eyes in disbelief. He felt utterly surprised after being accused by his older brother like that. It was true though. Rape? Yamamoto would never do such a thing. He'd never hurt Tsuna and he promised that already!

"C-cruel! How cruel! You can't call it as a rape if Tsuna enjoys it too!" Oh wow. So he did intend to rape Tsuna but he wouldn't force it on him. Yamamoto thought that if he raped Tsuna, it wouldn't be counted as one if the other boy enjoyed it as well. What kind of logic was that? Sometimes, Ugetsu wondered how Yamamoto's mind works.

"See? One more reason why Kyoya should take him away from you." he retorted matter-of-factly as he launched a smug grin to the other boy.

"All the arguing took a lot of time and for that? Ugetsu-nii did this on purpose!" Yamamoto gave a short, accusing answer to his brother, after knowing that Tsuna was gone with Hibari to eat breakfast and let him to shower alone.

"Maybe." he retorted it with a playful tone as a winning smile was hovering in his face,

But of course, Yamamoto was not the type of person that easily gives up. Acting like a teenager he really is, he started to launch his cranky mode.

"Why?!" Yamamoto asked, pouting his lips in a quiet upset mode. Though it looked very cute on Ugetsu's eyes.

"Because I want to protect Tsuna from you."

"Why?!" he asked again, still pouting.

"Because you have tendencies to do something perverted to that innocent boy."

"Why?!" another question was launched by the pouting boy. If it kept up, it would start to be annoying.

"I don't know. Ask your raging hormones!" Ugetsu answered, feeling a little bit irritated by the constant questions.

"Why?!" and he asked again.

"Alright, Takeshi, this is starting to get exhausting."

"Why?!" and again.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, what's wrong with you? Come on, stop that." It seemed Ugetsu reached his limit already.

"But Ugetsu-nii didn't answer my question!" Yamamoto retaliated back, his eyes looked confused but there's also a hint of upset in his voice tone. But such statement made the Rain Guardian to be rather perplexed,

"I did! What more do you want me to say?"

This made Yamamoto to reply,

"See? You're doing it again! Back then, I kept asking why Ugetsu-nii hasn't left yet! You said that you needed to go this instant!"

So that's why Yamamoto kept asking why to the older guy. He actually wanted to know why his brother hadn't left yet to meet with his boss, instead of arguing like he previously did before.

"Well, sorry if I didn't answer you back then but someone was just too vague for me to understand! I would have gone sooner if you hadn't been – " not even be able to finish his answer, the young sportsman gave a quick, sharp reply.

"No, you're not." Yamamoto said simply which made Ugetsu to be stunned, then he added again, "Ugetsu-nii, you're stalling."

"I beg to differ." the older guy averted his eyes from his little brother, his face was unreadable as if he's hiding something.

"You are stalling." Yamamoto stated again.

"I am not." Ugetsu denied again, this time he decided to close his eyes and tried his best to swallow all his emotions back, not wanting to let it shown to his little brother.

"You know you're supposed to dealing it and not stalling it." Yamamoto added, this time with more perseverance than before.

To his surprise, Ugetsu retorted back to Yamamoto. After he gave a sad frown to his little brother, he decided to mockingly say. Or rather, accuse.

"Well, you are not helping." He gave a very long sigh, a tired one, to Yamamoto as his eyes turned somber, creeping with his guilt. Ugetsu realized that he couldn't hide it from his brother anymore. Not when everything Yamamoto said to him was extremely bull's eyes.

"Fine," Ugetsu admitted, "You're right. Maybe I am stalling. I just…" he paused again, unsure of what to say as his dilemma grew inside of him, "I just don't know what I'm going to say with Giotto once I meet him."

Seeing that Yamamoto was still looking at him, demanding him for further explanation, Ugetsu decided to explain again.

"He now knew about Tsuna. He even asked me to bring him with me immediately. Frankly, I don't know what to do or to say now. It's not like I don't believe Giotto but I know that I can't ignore the fact that Tsuna is extremely terrified."

Ugetsu took a deep breath once, twice. Then, he decided to add again.

"And now, I'm confused how to keep Tsuna away from Giotto. At least until all of these are cleared. That's why I keep it as a secret. I can't traumatize Tsuna more than he's already been."

"Isn't there something that I can help? Or at least, someone that can protect Tsuna from that rapi—" noticing that he almost insulted Giotto in front of Ugetsu, Yamamoto decided to correct it, even though his whole heart screamed not to, "I mean, Primo."

"I am not very sure about it." Ugetsu whispered softly as if he was just thinking out loud. "But I'll just figure something out soon. In the meantime, you just have to protect Tsuna with all cost and act like nothing's happened in front of him, yeah?"

"Sure! Like I said before, you can count on me!" Yamamoto agreed eagerly. Though it seemed like he didn't notice the danger at all.

After confirming that and believing that he could trust Yamamoto for his problem, Ugetsu decided to conclude it all. He might not be ready to meet Giotto but he knew that he didn't have any other choice than that.

"Good. Now go take a shower, Takeshi. Afterwards, have some breakfast with Kyoya and Tsuna. I'll leave it all to you now."

And with that, Ugetsu took his leave. He walked away from Yamamoto, leaving his little brother to take a shower. With the new determination in his heart, Asari was then heading to the Vongola Headquarter in order to meet Giotto.

While he was walking and heading to his car, Ugetsu knew that he must do something to protect Tsuna with all cost. He picked up his phone and made a call to one of his trusted friends.

After he typed the number on his phone, he waited for a while until there's a replying sound from over the phone.

"Hello," Ugetsu called with his phone, "Yeah, it's me, Ugetsu. Can I ask something from you? I really need your help."

* * *

Meanwhile after all that, Yamamoto already finished taking his bath. He pulled out a towel and dried himself up with it. Then, he picked his clothes to wear. He chose a pair of casual-looking navy blue shorts and a light blue long-sleeved T-shirt with a baseball glove and bat on its front. His sleeves were also rolled up too, showing his tan skin.

After he finished, he went to search for Hibari and Tsuna to have breakfast with them together.

"Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna!" Yamamoto called happily as he walked down the hall, heading to the kitchen.

"Where's my Tuna?" Yamamoto wondered, feeling very fluffy after hearing his cute nickname for the young brunette. He strolled again down the hall, sometimes making a simple musical hum as he walked.

"Tunaaa~ Where are you? Let's eat breakfast!" he called again, sometimes followed by a wolf whistle from him.

When he finally reached the kitchen, he swiftly opened the door and proceeded to the room. And that's when he saw him.

"Ahh! There you are Tsuna!"

* * *

Unbeknownst to all of them, someone was watching them from outside of the house. There stand on the courtyard, a boy with a fiery untamed red hair, wearing a black suit with its sleeves rolled up and a loose black tie on his collar. And not far from him, there's also another guy with a black suit, tidier than the previous one, looking older than him but with the same red hair and similar face. Although, the older guy had shorter hair.

"How is it?" the young guy asked to the boy.

"They're on the kitchen." The boy explained steadily, referring to Yamamoto, Tsuna and Hibari.

"Good. Don't forget that, we're here for that _boy_."

This made the younger male to ask, slightly nervously,

"Who is he again, Cozarto-nii?"

The older guy traced his eyes to the house and then he looked back at his little brother,

"You forgot that already, Enma?" Cozarto asked, making Enma winced up his face apologetically. After that, he said again simply,

"He's Tsunayoshi. Giotto's long lost brother. And we are here to take him back to Giotto."

─**To Be Continued─**

* * *

Author's Note:

Next Chappie: Fluffy 8027 and 1827 scene. Shimon vs. Hibari and Yamamoto. The confrontation between Giotto and Ugetsu.

Stay tuned for the next chapter! Reviews are gladly appreciated and it makes me want to write more and sooner!


End file.
